To Marry an Enemy
by Mess531y
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! Working on chapter 9. Hermione learns the truth about her parents and an agreement that her father made with no other than Lucius Malfoy, how will Hermione cope with the agreement that her father made? rated for safty. DMHG!
1. The Truth

**Disclaimer; Are the characters in this story owned by me? Let me think... No! J.K.R. owns them.**

**A/N; You guessed it, it's another Draco/Hermione story! We are going to ignore the last 2 hp books and pretend they were never written or something long that line. And it you haven't guessed by the summary, a lot of people write stories with a plot along the lines of what I'm going to do. So please, you don't need to tell me, because I already know. **

**Bear with me as I rewrite this, I've decided it needs to be updated seeing that my writing style has changed. So if you notice things that don't line up, that's because I'm still in the process of updating chapters or rewriting them completely. You'll notice there are parts that have been revised, added, or removed. Thank you for your understanding.**

Chapter 1: The Truth

17 year old Hogwarts student Hermione Granger thought she was muggle-born from the time she got her letter up until today. She was soon going to learn the truth. The truth that would hold her future. A truth she wasn't going to like, not one bit.

This was her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was finally a 7th year student and she couldn't wait. Hermione hoped she would be picked to be Head Girl. She had the highest grade level in her class. Anyone else, she thought, didn't fit into the criteria. There was only one other person who held a level as high as hers. But why should she care about them? She was fixed on getting that Head Girl position, and she couldn't see anyone else fitting enough. It was only a matter of time before she would find out.

"Hermione! Hermione, can you come down here?"

She could hear the voice of her mother from the bottom of the stairs, bringing her out of her daydream. "Yes! Yes, I'm coming!" Standing up from her chair under the window, she jogged across her room, flung the door open, threw her leg over the banister and slid down the stairs to meet her mother at the bottom.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Mrs. Granger asked walking into the living room.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting. Was there something you wanted mum?" Hermione asked following her mother.

"Yes, there was… um…" she started, looking toward the foyer.

"Allow me, Anita."

Hermione turned her head at the strangely familiar voice. There standing in the doorway was no other than Lucius Malfoy. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was supposed to be in Azkaban. How did he get out? Hatred filled her instantly. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked putting a hand on her wand.

"Now, now. No need to be defensive." He said stepping toward her and her parents.

"I should be when you're around." she answered with venom.

"Tsk tsk, we shouldn't talk like that." he responded.

She stared up at him with a questioning look. "I know what you're thinking Hermione, what am I doing here, and why am I not in prison. Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Lucius, please. Don't torment the girl." Narcissa said coming from the foyer just as Lucius had.

Hermione looked on with more confusion. "Mum?" she asked, looking over to her mother.

"Hermione, sweetheart, I know what you're thinking. There are a few things your dad and I have neglected to tell you these past years" Anita said putting a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"What?"

"Robert…" Anita said, looking to her husband for help.

Sighing, Robert stood up from his place on the couch. "Hermione, your mother and I are both purebloods. But the two of us harbor no magical abilities."

"How can that be? I'm, we, we aren't, your muggles. I'm a muggle-born." Hermione said shaking off her mother's hand.

"Hermione. Sit. Let us explain." Anita said to her.

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain." Hermione answered, refusing to sit down. "The two of you are Squibs. You lied to me."

"Oh, but there is." Lucius said from his place by the coffee table.

She looked from her mother to her father, then Lucius to Narcissa and back to her mother again. Finally, she sat down. The room was silent, with a deep breath she looked up to her parents and said, "Tell me what it is I should know."

"Well, um, Robert you tell her."

"Lucius, Narcissa, please sit, make yourselves comfortable." Robert said. He waited for both of them to be seated before he continued. "Hermione, I know you think that your a muggle-born witch, but the truth is you… we… are purebloods. You're right, your mother and I are Squibs. The two of us see it was wrong to raise you otherwise. But we did it for a very important reason."

"Yes, a reason you shouldn't have run away from." Lucius said aloud.

"Please, Lucius, hold your tongue. Continue Robert." Narcissa said glaring at her husband for his rude remark.

"No, he's right; we shouldn't have run away from it." He went on. "Hermione, your mother and I for a brief period of time had a lap in judgment."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She could tell he was having trouble bringing himself to say it.

"For a short time, your mum and I had followed-" he paused, not sure how to say it.

"Be a man Robert. Say the name, you traitor." Lucius said with disgust.

There was silence as Robert battled with his senses, finally he said, "We are, or were followers of Lord Voldemort."

Hermione wasn't expecting that. She stared at her father with devastation then turned to her mother. "Is that true? You were followers of you-know-who?" she gasped. Anita looked down at her feet; she was ashamed of her past, and ashamed of herself.

"Yes." she answered.

Hermione turned to look over at the Malfoy's. Lucius sat watching her and her family with a hideous smile and Narcissa was looking around the living room avoiding eye contact. "What else is there that I should know?" she asked turning back to her father.

He looked up at her, cleared his throat and went on. "Before we ran away from the problem, Lucius and I had an agreement."

"What was the agreement?" Hermione wondered, afraid of the answer.

He continued, "The agreement stated that our children were to be wed when they turned the legal age."

Hermione's eyes grew large, "What!"

"Yes, you are to marry Draco Malfoy on August 27th." Anita said watching as her daughter grew angry.

"No! Why would you make an agreement like that!" she bellowed. "How could there already be a date set? Did you ever think that I would want a say in all of this? I hate Draco Malfoy as much as I hate the idea of marrying him!"

"Sweetheart, if we knew you would be this upset then-"

"That is enough. You are to marry my son on the set date and I will not hear one more word about it. I will not let this kind of behavior stand in my home." she interrupted.

Hermione turned to look at her, "Wait a minute, what do you mean?"

"That is why we are here. You are coming with us back to the manor." Narcissa answered.

Robert stood, "No. That was not in the agreement."

"Yes, you're absolutely right; it is not in the agreement. But in order for her to marry Draco, she needs to understand what is expected from her. Living at the manor will give Narcissa an opportunity to teach her rules and etiquette. To prepare her as a Malfoy." Lucius said standing, almost equaling height, if not higher than Robert.

"Can't she understand them here?" Anita asked coming to stand by Robert.

"She could, but it would be better for her to learn and understand at the manor." Narcissa answered standing up next to Lucius.

"But-" Robert started.

"I'll go." Hermione wasn't proud of her decision. She couldn't bear to apart with her parents, but she couldn't let them get anymore tangled up in the Malfoy's web.

They all looked at her with surprise. She watched everyone's reaction with her hand on her arm. "I'll go with them to the manor."

Narcissa beamed proudly at her decision. "Wonderful, go pack your things, we leave immediately."

Hermione walked sadly to her bedroom. Behind her she knew her mother's tears would start falling as she went up the stairs. She woke up this morning without a care in the world, and then she would find out that she is betrothed to no other than Draco Malfoy. _What is my world coming to?_

As she entered her bedroom, Crookshanks walked up to her and rubbed up against her legs, she could feel his purrs vibrate through his body. She bent down and picked him up, scratching behind his ear. As he continued to purr she set him down on her bed, making her way to her closet and opened the doors. She located her trunk and pulled it out. Opening it up, she saw that it still contained most of her things from school. Her books, quills, and uniforms were all still neatly tucked away inside.

She walked back to her closet and with one grasp, pulled out every piece of clothing off their hangers, sending a few flying, after throwing them into her trunk; she emptied her dresser drawers and the contents on top. She walked into her bathroom and grabbed the items and other belongings from the drawers. When she walked back to her bedroom she noticed that it was looking emptier than it ever had before. She tossed the things in her arms in the trunk and shut the lid. She was ready to go.

As much as she didn't want to, she really didn't have a choice. Her parents went against better judgment, and made a deal with the Devil. The outcome… she was to spend the next two months at Malfoy Manor, and the rest of her life with Draco Malfoy.

"Come on Crookshanks." she said picking him up and going to the door. With a last look around, she left her old life behind and walked down the stairs.

"Mum, do you know what I did with Crookshank's kennel?" she asked setting him down.

"Yes, it's in the foyer closet." Anita answered. Hermione could hear in her mother's voice that she had been crying.

"That thing is not coming with us." Lucius said coming up next to her.

Hermione looked up at him with a loss for words. She couldn't leave Crookshanks behind; she was the only one who understood him.

"Oh let her bring the cat with." Narcissa said following Lucius.

Rolling his eyes he looked back at Hermione, "Fine, but you make sure that thing stays in your room, I don't want him anywhere else. Understand?"

"Yes." she answered closing the door to the kennel after a bit of a struggle getting him in.

"Well let's go." Narcissa said with a short nod of approval.

Hermione turned to her parents. "I love you."

"We love you too." Anita said embracing her. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Hermione answered giving her dad a hug.

"Yes, now let's get going, who knows what Draco may be doing." Narcissa said opening the door and walking out. Lucius followed her and Hermione followed out shortly after him. She still couldn't believe that she was walking away of her childhood home, into a different life. Forever.

"Put your hand on this." Lucius said holding up an old spittoon. Hermione knew what it had to be. Lucius shrunk and pocketed her trunk as she held onto Crookshanks. She waved good-bye to her parents before she felt the familiar jerk of the portkey. As they whizzed around she began to feel dizzy, all the spinning was going to make her sick.

With a hard thud, they where on the ground again. She opened her eyes and gazed upon the sight in front of her.

**Soooooooooo that was the first rewritten chapter. To explain something, she is home from Hogwarts for her summer holiday for about 2 weeks before the Malfoy's show up. Please tell me what you think. No flames... please. Sorry for any errors, I've decided to edit this story without a beta ****L**** .**

**To all of my readers I just want to say thank you so much. I know you have been waiting and waiting for this story to be updated. But after reading this, I can't just delete it and I honestly thought about it. But I love this story so hence the revision. I hope it still stands up to all of your requirements! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY, Mess531y.**


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer; Will never be mine. Never!**

**A/N; I was surprised when I saw that I actually got reviews. Go me! Well, thanks to The Gryffindor Drummer, Weaselbee, Brittney, Noire Ange, julyjeter, Danish Pastry 28, Neon Hearts, and Some Beauty Never Fades. Thanks you all, without you I wouldn't have written this chapter. Danish Pastry 28, Hermione and Malfoy will be looking for proof of the agreement, so you don't need to worry. Thanks for telling me everything you did, I appreciate it.**

Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor

Malfoy lay in his room. He was completely and utterly bored. _Well, I could go for a spin on my broom. But what kind of fun can be found in that? There's no one else to torment, well I suppose there is the housekeeper…_ He laughed aloud, got up and headed downstairs. Just as he reached the bottom, he saw his mother and father put their cloaks on. "Where you going?"

"We'll be back in a bit Draco." Narcissa replied. "Be good."

"Stay out of trouble." Lucius said opening the door.

"Yeah." Malfoy answered.

"Bye dear." Narcissa said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Bye." he said.

And they walked out the door. _Hmm, wonder where they're going_. He thought to himself before heading back up to his room to fetch his broom.

* * *

"Draco! Darling! Come down here!" he heard his mother screaming from downstairs.

"What?" he asked when he reached the last step. Then he noticed her. "What is the _mudblood _doing in our house?" he asked making sure that he said mudblood loud enough.

"Watch your tongue!" Lucius yelled, making him jump. _That's odd. Why the hell did he just defend her?_ "What is going on here?" he asked looking back and forth between his parents.

"Draco, come sit down. We need to explain some things." his mother said motioning toward the sitting room. He followed her hand and walked in, sitting on the couch. "Hermione, come. Sit down." Narcissa said to her. She did as she was told, and sat down, away from Malfoy.

_Okay, she just called her first name. Something is way out of balance here. Mum and Dad hate the mudblood as mush as I do…_ Malfoy thought to himself.

"Sweetie, we have some thing to tell you, something we need to explain. I don't want you to interrupt while we tell you. Is that understood?" Narcissa asked after everyone was seated.

"Yes." he answered with an unpleasant tone.

And so it began. Malfoy sat through the entire explanation, not saying a word, although he had many questions, he didn't say anything. This was not like him at all. When they finished, it was finally his turn to say what was on his mind. He'd sat quite long enough; he'd only grown angrier as they went on.

"What do you mean I have to marry the mudblood!" he yelled. Making Hermione flinch.

"Watch your tongue boy!" Lucius yelled back. "Her father and I had an agreement!"

"How, she's not a pureblood!" Malfoy yelled back at him.

"Oh, but she is. We told you that." Narcissa said calmly.

"But... I want to see the agreement! Do you even have it on parchment! Do you have a signed document?" Malfoy asked anger in his voice. He was going to do anything to get out of this marriage. If he had to, he'll kill himself, no, he'll kill the mudblood.

"It is, but you cannot see it. Not now." Narcissa answered, before her husband could yell.

"I want to see it, now!" Malfoy yelled at his mother. Making Hermione flinch again.

"That is enough!" Lucius yelled standing. "Do not use that tone with us! You are to honor the agreement, and you are going to marry Miss. Granger. I will not hear anything else about this! You are a Malfoy and you will act like one! Is that understood?"

He looked at his father, defiance all over his face.

"Is that understood?" Lucius spat at him.

"Yes." Malfoy answered, knowing that being on his father's bad side equaled not very pleasant.

"Now that everyone has stopped yelling, I think I'll show you to your room." Ushering Hermione out of the room, they headed up the stairs. When they reached the top step Narcissa spoke. "Sorry about that dear, he argues with his father often. It could go on for hours if I let them."

"You have to go break it up?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time since she arrived.

"Oh yes. They're usually at each other's throats when I step in. Lucius is close to cursing Draco and vice versa." Narcissa said turning a corner at the end of the hall.

They walked to the end of the next hall, arriving at a big oak door. "Ah, here we are. I'll send Draco to come and get you for dinner. Then we'll explain what is expected of you."

Hermione nodded in response before Narcissa left her standing in front of what would be the door to her new room. She turned the knob only after she saw her go around the corner. Hermione looked into her new room and opened the door all the way. It was huge. Bigger than the room she had at her parent's house. It was elegantly designed in tones of creams, gold's and deep chocolate browns. Mahogany colored furniture furnished the room and brought it all together.

A four poster bed sat in the middle on the opposite wall from the door. On both sides, there were huge windows that looked out over a garden. Her dresser was on the left wall, and a mirror next to it. On the right wall there were three different doors. She set Crookshanks down on her bed and opened the kennel door. Walking to the middle door she opened it. Inside, was a long walk in closet, clothes lined one side and the other a row of shelves. She walked to the door to the right of the closet. She found that it was a balcony. It too, looked out over the garden. She walked back into her room to the last door, turning the knob and opening it.

A bathroom. On the opposite wall, there was another door. _Wonder what's behind that one. _She walked forward, intending to turn the knob and find out, but there was a knock on her door. She turned around and walked back to her bedroom. "Yes?" she asked opening the door.

"It's the mudblood, what is she doing in master's house? She is friend of Harry Potter; still Kreacher wonders how he got away from the Dark Lord."

"Kreacher."

"_She_ is talking to Kreacher." said the house elf.

"Kreacher, what do you want?" Hermione asked in a friendlier tone.

"Kreacher has brought your trunk," he said, then muttered, "how could master let a mudblood into his house. Poor old Kreacher, master must be sick in the head to let her in."

"Where? I don't see it?" Hermione said looking around.

"It is her," he answered, adding in a clear undertone, "the mudblood is blind, how can she not she her trunk, it is here. Master has let her into his house, Kreacher wonders if Mistress and young master know."

"Of course we know. Now give her the trunk."

Hermione looked up. It was Malfoy. Standing against the opposite wall a few feet away.

"Yes young master." Kreacher said, then handed Hermione her trunk, still in its shrunken state.

"Leave." Malfoy demanded.

"Yes young master," Kreacher said walking past him, muttering, "why is young master being nice to the mudblood, he does not like her. Kreacher thinks he is sick too."

"Stop your muttering." Malfoy said kicking Kreacher down the hall.

He got back up and continued down the hall, muttering to himself. Hermione saw what he had done, anger rising in her. She watched Kreacher go around the corner then she turned on Malfoy, and slammed her door shut. Shortly after doing so, there was a knock. "Go away!" she screamed.

No answer, but another knock.

"Go away!" she screamed again. Still there was no answer, just another knock. This time she went to the door and opened it. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing."

"Leave me alone Malfoy." she said slamming the door in his face. There was another knock, but before she could answer the door, he let himself into her room. "What the… Malfoy, get out!" she yelled at him.

"No." he answered.

"Then what do you want?" she asked hands on her hips.

A smirk spread across his features, "Nothing." he answered sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Listen ferret, get out of my room, before I hex you." she said agitated.

"Well, you see, I understand that we can use magic outside of school now, but even if you did try to hex me, you would probably regret it." he said ignoring her glare.

"Get out!" she screamed again.

"Can't." he said pretending to inspect his nails.

"Why not!" she yelled at him.

"Came to get you for dinner." he answered looking at her.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?" she asked seething.

He shrugged, "More fun this way."

She glared at him. She couldn't stand him; they were going to make her marry the person that has made her life a living hell. What was her father thinking? She wanted out of this marriage and fast.

"Are we going to go to dinner now or not? Mother and Father don't like it when someone is late." Malfoy said, bring her out of her thoughts.

"Fine." she said through gritted teeth.

He stood and walked out of her room, Hermione followed behind him. Minutes later they were sitting in the dinning room, silence filled the room.

"Well, now, Hermione, there are some rules that you are required to follow." said Narcissa after the short, uncomfortable silence.

"First, once married into the Malfoy family, you are not able to work-" Hermione's face contorted into shock, "you are a housewife, a stay at home mother. You take care of the house and your family. You run the household and its employees. That is your job. Second, you and Draco are to have a Malfoy heir by 21 years of age. After, you may have as many as you please. Third, once you are married..." she paused and looked over at Draco. He was sitting watching Hermione with a smirk on his face. "…once you're married, you cannot divorce."

Malfoy looked at his mother; his smirk fell from his face. "What?"

"Yes, my boy, you cannot divorce. Pureblood marriages are lifetime commitments. It ends only if one should die. If one dies, the other cannot remarry." Lucius spoke, watching the two of them, the anger and shock clear on their features.

"As you know, Hermione, you are staying here for the remainder of the summer holiday. That means, in two months, we have your engagement party, then the wedding, the honeymoon afterwards and of course, you go back to school as a married couple. So we have a lot to do. We are planning the party for the eve of July 30th. The date for the engagement to take place. And we… you, your mother, and myself, are to talk about the wedding and details.

"Draco, if you have any requests for the wedding, do not be shy to tell me, Hermione or her mother. You as well Hermione, any ideas, please speak up." Narcissa finished. Not a lot was said through the rest of night. When the house elves had cleared the table, Draco and Hermione were excused.

Draco could be heard talking under his breath as the two of them climbed the steps. "I want to see this so called signed agreement. Marry the mudblood? We'll see about that. Sabotage the whole thing if I have to. I wouldn't be caught dead with my trousers around my ankles."

"Malfoy, here's a hint-" Hermione said finally annoyed with his muttering, "Shut up, I can hear you."

"I don't care Mudblood." Malfoy answered a bit too loud.

"Draco!"

Malfoy scrunched his face up in regret. "Yeah!"

"I thought I told you I never want to hear that word come out of your mouth again!" Lucius yelled from the end of the corridor.

Hermione slipped into her room just as Malfoy and his father started going at it, again. "This is going to be a long two months." she said sitting on her bed.

**Okay, I need to say this, because I just finished HP and the HBP, and I want to know WHY! WHY IS SHE ALWAYS KILLING OFF PEOPLE! First Sirius and now, well, the people who read it would know who now. But WHY! I'm just a little upset. Never expected them to die. Anyway, you can ignore anything that I have written about the sixth book. Continue or no? READ, REVIEW and ENJOY, Mess531y.**


	3. Wedding Talk

**Disclaimer; I wished I did own them.**

**A/N; Hey! More reviews! Cool! So I got a rather unsettling review for the last chapter, but you know what, it doesn't matter what you say. There are other people in this world who like this story, just because there were a few people how don't like this story, doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing! For those of you who like this story… here you are. **

Chapter 3: Wedding Talk

Hermione had awoken the next morning, hoping that everything that had happened the previous day was a dream. But as she opened her eyes, she found that it was in fact, reality. She was staying with the Malfoy's for the remainder of her summer holiday, she was going to have to marry Draco, and she was going to have to have kids with him. What was worse was she wasn't allowed to hold a job. How would she live through this nightmare that her parents put her in? Crookshanks had gotten up from his place at the foot of the bed and stretched. Making his way up to greet Hermione good morning. He plopped down by her head, purring in her ear. "Good morning to you too." she said scratching his ears. After deciding that lying in her bed wasn't going to make the horrible facts go away, she threw the covers off. She walked into the bathroom after swinging her legs over her bed and stumbled across the floor to the door. She reached for the shower knob and turned it on.

"Hermione, you have work to do." she said inspecting the bags under her eyes in the bathroom mirror. Pulling away from the mirror she striped down and hopped into the warm shower, letting the water run over her skin.

She was just about to hop out when the opposite door across from hers opened. "What! Malfoy! Get out!"

He looked at her. "Granger! What are you doing in here?" he asked as she slid the curtain closed.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?" she yelled from inside the shower.

"I asked you first! This is my bathroom!" he yelled back.

"Yours! I thought it was mine!" she bellowed.

"Well, it's not. Looks to me, we have to share it." he said with a smirk.

"Share? With you? I don't think so." she said sticking her head out from behind the curtain, careful to cover everything else.

"Well, you should get use to it. We'll be married soon Granger." Malfoy said leaning against the counter.

"Don't remind me." she said pulling her head in again.

"I want to take a shower." he said after a small silence.

"Well let me get out, and then you can take your shower. Turn around." she said.

"Fine. Like I would want to see you naked anyway." he said turning around.

The words struck her like fire. She looked for the towel, and then remembered that it was on the counter, where Malfoy was standing. "Um, can you hand me that towel by the sink?" she asked.

Rolling his eyes he grabbed the towel and tossed it over the top of the curtain.

"Thanks. I guess." she said quietly.

"Yeah, just hurry up." he said looking the other way.

"Okay."

He turned around just as she shut the door to her bedroom.

Hermione closed the door and leaned against it. She heard him turn the shower and get in. "Why? Why? _Why _does it have to be me?" she asked herself. Crookshanks lay on her bed; he stretched and jumped onto the floor to bask in the sun peeking through the windows. Hermione smiled at him, going to her trunk to find something to wear. She found her denim skirt and a pink v-neck shirt, along with her brush and her make-up bag. She slipped on her shirt and pulled on her skirt. She moved to the mirror next to her dresser and started brushing out her hair. It wasn't as bushy as it normally was, but still it was still unmanageable. Using her wand she said an incantation and instantly, her hair fell around her face, straight.

Smiling at herself in the mirror, she opened her make-up bag and tipped it, the contents dumped out onto the dresser. She found the concealer and applied it to the bags under her eyes. "There, all gone." she said to Crookshanks as he jumped up onto the dresser purring. She finished off the rest of her make-up; not done heavily, but enough to give her a certain glow, and was ready for the day to begin.

"Well now, admiring our self in front of the mirror? Not much to admire."

Turning, she found Malfoy standing at her door. She hadn't heard him open the door. "Well _ferret face, _I probably don't take as long as you." she spat at him.

"You're right, someone of my superior doesn't rush perfection." he said leaning on the door frame, a smirk spread on his features.

Glaring at him she asked, "What do you want?"

"Mother said to come and get you for breakfast." he answered with no emotion.

"Fine, let's go then." she said walking past him. As she did, he smelled a light scent of sweet lavender and vanilla. _Hmm, I like that smell._ He thought with a smile.

After Breakfast, Hermione found herself out in the backyard down by a pond. A breeze was blowing, she could hear the frogs croak, and she could smell the pine trees that surrounded her. Thinking to herself as she closed her eyes and letting the breeze blow her hair. _This is peaceful. I like it here._ Listening to the frogs croak, and the smells reach her nose. Every horrible fact that she was told the day before melted away. Leaving her in a peaceful land. But it all ended as she heard someone stop next to her. Her eyes shot open, and there standing next to her was, Malfoy. "Go away."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "You know, this is my place."

She looked up at him, "So? I don't care. Ferret." she said and walked away.

"Granger," Malfoy said going after her.

"What?" she asked picking up her pace.

"I, I uh, I um," he stumbled.

She stopped and turned to look at him, "Is the Slytherin Prince stumbling over his words? And in front of a, what's that term you use, oh yes, a 'Mudblood'?"

He looked at her. She smiled at him, turned and walked away. "Granger!" he yelled following her again.

"What!" she asked stopping yet again.

"Your… your mum is here." he said. "Your help is needed with some wedding and engagement details."

She watched him, "Fine." and headed back up to the mansion.

He closed his eyes, let out a breath, and followed her.

"Hermione!"

"Hi Mum." Hermione answered, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Ah, and this," Anita said, looking at Malfoy. "This must be Draco."

Malfoy stood watching her closely. "Yes, I'm Draco." he finally answered.

"Hermione, I don't see what the fuss is about. He's cute." she whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Mother..." Hermione said rolling her eyes. _Please! Malfoy is not cute! He's a loathsome evil little cockroach you want to squish with your toe! _

"Well, now that Hermione is here, Anita we should get to work." Narcissa said sitting down on the sofa.

"Ah, yes." she said sitting on the sofa next to Narcissa.

"Draco."

"Yes, Mum."

"Your father wanted to see you in his office." Narcissa mentioned to him.

"Right." he said and headed upstairs.

Hermione watched Malfoy go upstairs, and then turned to the two women sitting in front of her.

"Hermione, what do you think of burgundy for your bridesmaids dresses?" Anita asked.

"Huh?" Hermione said sitting down. "Burgundy?"

"Yes, that's what I said." she answered.

"I was thinking more like black. What do you think Narcissa?" Hermione asked turning to look at Narcissa.

"Yes, but I was thinking of Green or Silver." she answered.

_Figures, Slytherin colors._ Hermione thought to herself.

"But, it's up to you Hermione." Narcissa said.

"Well, how about this, the bridesmaid's dresses are in black. And the groomsmen's vests are silver?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes, I like that." Narcissa answered a smile on her face. "Now, lets move on, flowers. What do we think of red roses? Very romantic."

"Yes I like red roses, what about a combination of red and white roses? Or red roses with white babies breathe? That would be nice." Anita said. "Hermione, what do you think?"

"It's a nice combination." she said watching the two of them.

"They'll look beautiful with the black and silver. Very classic, formal." Narcissa mentioned, writing it down on a pad of paper.

"What about the honeymoon? Have you and Draco talked about it?" Anita asked Hermione.

"Um…no, not really. This is the first time I've even thought about that."

"Draco has mentioned that he's always wanted to go to some place called the Beach House." Narcissa added, writing down some more notes.

"He did, did he? When did he tell you this?" Hermione asked looking at the stairs that he went up fifteen minutes ago.

"Years ago." Narcissa replied.

"Oh." Hermione said turning back to them.

"Right. Well, Narcissa, seeing that the engagement party is in less than a week and a half. Maybe we should talk about that. Who is invited?" Anita suggested.

"Well, the invitations have already been sent. Don't worry, your friends and their families have all been invited." Narcissa said seeing Hermione open her mouth to ask about her friends. "On Friday we will go out and find you a dress. Anita, are you coming with us?"

"Oh yes, I'll be there waiting for you." Anita answered.

"Great." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, Draco. Sweetie, you're staying here." Narcissa said watching her son sit down next to Hermione.

"Why can't I come with?" he asked putting an arm on the back of the sofa behind Hermione.

"Because I said so." Narcissa answered him. "Now, Draco, where are you two going on the honeymoon again?"

"Um, I don't know yet." he answered. "I'm thinking Barbuda."

"Ah, the Beach House? That's what I thought, that is where you really want to go?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah the Beach House." he said with a smile; more to his mother.

"Mistress?"

"Yes?"

"Um, dinner be read in 20 minutes. We set out extra place just likes you asked." said a frightened house elf.

"Yes, fine, now go away ." she answered writing something on parchment. The house elf scurried away as fast as its legs could carry itself.

Hermione turned to talk to Malfoy while there mothers discussed any other details. "The Beach House is in Barbuda?" she whispered.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that choice?" he whispered back.

"No." she answered looking down.

"Right then, so that is where we are going." he whispered. "Mum?"

"Yes?" Narcissa said looking to him.

"Dad's going to make the arrangements for the honeymoon right?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie." Narcissa answered turning back to Anita.

"Right then. Well, I'm going upstairs." he said getting up. "Granger?"

"What?" Hermione asked looking up at him with confusion

"You coming?" he said watching his mother look up at them.

"Um," she looked at her mother, who smiled in encouragement. She faked a smiled and said, "sure."

**Hmmmmmmmmm, well, I'm not so happy with this chapter. And I don't know why. But, anyway, I got some pretty nice reviews, other than that one reviewer… They really put a damper on my pride for writing. Okay, so you know what to do! READ, REVIEW and ENJOY! Mess531y.**

**Are there any spelling or grammatical** **errors? I tried to get most of them**


	4. Big Library and Dress Shopping

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Never will be mine! Only the plot... I think.**

**A/N; Reviews! Ha! Lovely reviews! Thank you so much! Hey, how about a deal? You help me get to at least 40 reviews or more, I will update? Sounds like a plan? Okay! Story time!**

Chapter 4: Big Library and Dress Shopping

She followed him up the stairs. When they reached the landing she spoke, "Malfoy. Show me the library. And don't say you don't have one, I'm not stupid." she glared, knowing that he was going to say something.

"Fine." he answered, walking down another corridor opposite the one she was use to. She followed close behind, afraid of getting lost. They turned corner after corner, finally coming to a stop in front of two big oak doors. Hermione guessed that these were the doors to the Library. Malfoy reached out and pushed open both doors.

The sight caught Hermione's breath, it was magnificent. Bookshelves climbed up the walls, each shelf covered with books. Hermione walked to the banister and looked over, fireplaces dotted the walls with chairs and tables scattering the floor.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Hermione looked up and said, "Much more."

Malfoy turned and headed off down the stairs. Hermione followed, awed by its beauty and elegance. _Well, being married to Malfoy has its perks. I'll just hide in here to get away from him then._ She thought with a smile.

"So why did you wanted to see the Library, Granger?" Malfoy asked casually sitting on top of a table.

"Hmm?" she asked running her hand over the many books on the shelf she was looking at. "Oh, um, you'll see."

"If you told me, I could help you find what it is you were looking for." He said watching her go from shelf to shelf.

She looked at him and said, "No. I got it." She turned back to the shelf she was at, then going to the stairs that would take her up to another level. "Malfoy, do you know where every book in this Library is?" she asked reading the spines of the books.

He looked up above at her, "Yes." he called. "Why?"

"No reason." she said reading the spines of books on another shelf.

"You do to have a reason. What are you looking for?" he called getting up and going up the stairs to her.

She heard him coming up the stairs and turned to him. "Well ferret, I'm looking for something."

"What?" he asked glaring at her.

She stood watching him. "Huh?"

"What was that?" he asked advancing on her.

Confused she responded, "What was what Malfoy?"

"I don't take kindly to name calling Mudblood." he said.

Flinching she said, "Your lucky your father isn't in here."

"I could care less what my father says."

"Take it back."

"Stop calling me names."

"I've called you ferret at least half a dozen times already and you choose now to react." she stated, putting a stealthy hand on her wand.

"Frankly, I've had enough. I let the others slide. I've refrained from calling you anything. Mudblood. "

Pulling her wand out, she pointed it at his face. "Take it back Malfoy."

They stood for a couple minutes, staring each other down. "Take it back…" she whispered.

"Granger." he whimpered.

"Take it back!" she said her wand still directed at his face. When he didn't respond she lowered it, pointing it directly at his….

"Okay, okay! I take it back." he whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." she said.

"I take it back." he said louder.

Tucking her wand away, she turned back to the bookshelves. "Thank you."

With a sly look upon his face, he approached her. Whispering in her ear, "Tell me what it is you're looking for."

He watched her jump in surprise. She turned around; they were inches from each others face. On impulse he leaned in.

"I don't see what I'm looking for right now."

Smirking he asked, "What are you looking for?"

Stumbling backwards she answered, "Nothing. I'm going back to my room." And she was out the Library doors before he could even say Quidditch.

* * *

Narcissa could be heard yelling from the other side of her door. "Hermione? Are you ready yet?"

Hermione looked around her room and then answered, "Um, yeah!"

"Let's go, your mother is waiting for us."

Opening the door she said, "Okay."

Down in Diagon Ally, Hermione and Narcissa met up with her mother in Madam Malkin's. "Hermione!" Anita called as the two of them walked in. Rushing forward and embracing her in a rib crushing hug.

"Mum, it's been two days since the last time you saw me, you don't need to get all worked up. And I need to breathe." Hermione told her.

"Oh right, sorry dear." she said letting go. "Narcissa, it's so good to see you again."

"Yes, good to see you." Narcissa answered with a smile. "Well, lets get start."

"I was looking around and I found some of the cutest things." Anita said moving to a rack of dress robes.

"Oh, I like that one." Narcissa said pointing to a silver strapless dress. "What about you Hermione? What do you think?" asked holding it up for her to see.

"It's... nice." Hermione said, noticing the shortness of the skirt. "But, what about this one?" she asked holding up another dress.

Anita turned to look at it. "Um well, Narcissa what do you think?"

Narcissa eyed it and said, "I don't like it." then turned back to the rack. "But I like this one." she said holding up a blue shimmer satin spaghetti strap dress.

"That one is okay." Hermione said, picking another on off the rack. "This one?" she asked holding up a pink elegantly beaded ball gown.

"Yes, I agree with that one." Narcissa answered.

"What about this one?" Anita asked holding up another dress. It was a single strap shoulder with beads lightly flowing down the length of it.

"That's pretty." Hermione answered.

"I like that one." Narcissa said, holding up another.

Nodding her head with approval she turned back to the rack. Searching through it, searching for just the right one. There it was the perfect dress. Reaching forward she pulled out another dress, "I think this is the one."

Narcissa and Anita turned to look at the dress. "It's gorgeous." Anita replied.

"To get a better sense, we need to see you in all of them, try them on." Narcissa said putting the pile of dresses in Hermione's arms. "Go. Go go." and ushered her into the dressing room.

She came out in the one Narcissa had found first. The shortness of the skirt made Hermione extremely aware of her legs.

Nodding her head, she indicated with her finger for Hermione to turn around, so she could see the entire dress. "Yes, I like this one."

"Let's see another Hermione." asked her mother.

Gratefully, she went back into the dressing room to try on another. The blue one her mother picked this time.

"Yes, now another." Narcissa said sending her back after looking at the dress Hermione tried on.

Hermione went back and came out five minutes later, wearing yet another dress, the pink ball gown. They said their comments and sent her back to try on another. She was finally able to try on the she liked. "This is it."

Both of them turned to look at it as Hermione stood in front of the mirrors. It was a simple wine colored strapless floor length gown that hugged her figure before flaring out at the knee. There was very little detail to it, but it kept its elegance. The light caught the crystal sewn into the bodice underneath her bust and the satin flowed easily as she moved. This truly was the dress.

"Yes. I agree with Hermione. It's absolutely beautiful." Her mother said looking at the dress.

Narcissa smiled and said, "That is the dress you'll wear to your engagement party. But I've been thinking; since we're here, we should look into pick up your wedding dress."

"Ah, yes." Anita said turning and walking toward the wedding dresses.

"Come along Hermione." Narcissa said following Anita. Hermione followed behind not bothering to change back into her street clothes.

They spent the rest of the day looking for a wedding dress. Madam Malkin sized, shortened, and hemmed both of Hermione's dresses after deciding on a gown. By 5 o'clock, Hermione had a dress for the engagement party and a wedding gown.

"We'll come back to get the wedding dress. We still need to fit and size the bridesmaids." Narcissa said before leaving the shop.

"That's right. Hermione, who are your bridesmaids going to be, and most of all your maid of honor?" her mother asked as they walked down the ally.

Honestly she hadn't put much thought into who were going to be her bridesmaids. "Ginny Weasley." Hermione said answering the question of who would be her maid of honor. "I still need to think about the other bridesmaids. I'll tell you when I know." Think about Ginny, Hermione remembered that she still needed to owl Ron and Harry about the sudden betrothal to Malfoy. _I'll do it the second we get back to the Manor._ She thought to herself.

* * *

Malfoy lay waiting for his mother and Hermione to get home, and he was yet again hopelessly bored. When he heard a pop and a sting of curse words he knew that they were back. He got up and bounced through the bathroom to Granger's door. "Hey Granger? You in there?" he bellowed.

"No!"

"Yes you are. I want to show you something."

"I'm busy!"

"No your not." he said opening the door.

"Malfoy! Don't you know how to knock?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "No, now please, I want to show you something."

She looked up at him_. _"Fine." she answered giving in hoping he would leave her alone.

Smiling inwardly he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room. She followed him outside. When they stopped, she noticed that they were standing in front of what looked to be a barn of some sorts. Looking at him curiously, he went forward and opened the door. She looked inside. He grabbed her hand again and lead her in. "Malfoy, what are you showing me?"

"This." he said stopping in front of a vehicle.

"Malfoy, that's a four-wheeler." she said staring at the offending green and silver vehicle.

"I know." he answered.

"How?"

"Because, I'm not completely oblivious to the muggle world." he answered reaching up to a shelf. "I know what some muggle things are." he said handing her a black biker's helmet.

"Like what?" she asked looking at the helmet before taking it.

"Like a car, I have several. Which I might add, I _can _drive Granger. So just put the helmet on." he said putting on his and straddling the seat of the four-wheeler.

She watched him. "Um... I... "

"You're not scared are you?" he asked looking at her.

"No."

"Then put on the helmet and get on behind me." he said turning the key and starting the engine. Doing as she was told, she put the helmet on and got on behind him. "You can hold onto the bars behind you, or-" with a smile he added, "Onto me."

"You wish. I'll hold onto the bars." she said placing her hands on either side of her, grabbing hold of the bars he referred to.

"Suit yourself." he answered, then putting it in drive. Without warning, he shot out of the barn.

Hermione, feeling the sudden jerk let go of the bars and gripped around his middle.

"I told you to hang on to me." she heard him say.

"Shut up." she yelled back at him.

**Well, I'm not sure about this chapter, but I guess I don't really have to read it. Anyway, I know what your thinking, 'how does a pureblood like Malfoy know what a four-wheeler and a car are?' well, to answer you, this is my story so I can write about whatever I want. Okay, so please, please, please review, I don't care what you say, but no flames, as long as you review. Thanks. Continue? Or... no? READ, REVIEW and ENJOY, Mess531y.**


	5. Too Close

**Disclaimer: No more! I can't take it any more! -Pulls hair, runs, smacks into a wall- Okay not mine.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who gave me ideas for their first kiss. So don't worry I'm going to make it good. I didn't expect this story to be that popular, and to get that many reviews in only 4 chapters. Wow!**

Chapter 5: Too Close

"Malfoy this is not okay!" Hermione screamed as he swerved around trees coming extremely close to hitting them.

"Where's your sense of fun Granger?" he yelled back, a smile on his face. She let out another scream as he came within inches from another tree. "Will you stop doing that? It's not funny!" she screamed at him.

He let out a soft chuckle. He slowed down, and came to a stop. "There, you don't have to be so scared now." He moved to stand so he could get off, but Hermione was still holding onto him, and she was holding on tightly. "Granger, let go. I turned the engine off, we aren't going anywhere."

Immediately, she let go. "Oh, sorry."

He flung his leg over and hopped off. He turned to Hermione, taking his helmet off. She still hadn't moved. "Granger?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face. "Granger? Hermione?"

She turned to him at the sound of her name, "What? You used my first name." she said taking her helmet off.

He watched her carefully, "Yeah well... just come on." he said grabbing her hand.

"Malfoy, I can get off by myself." she said as he tried to help her off.

With a smirk he said, "Alright." and backed off.

Hermione flung her leg over the seat and hopped down, only to land funny and trip over her feet. He moved quickly to catch her before she fell over.

"Well, if you can get off yourself, then why did you trip?" he asked staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I, uh. Shut up." she said staring back into his. There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Hermione spoke quietly. "You can let me go now."

"Maybe I don't want to." he answered.

"Well, maybe you should."

"Maybe I shouldn't."

She continued to stare into his misty gray eyes. _Oh, I never noticed the different shades of gray before… he acts so tough, but his eyes, his eyes would give him away. "_Maybe your right." she said.

Arching an eyebrow he asked, "About what?"

"You letting me go." she answered.

"Am I?"

There was something that bothered her, but she couldn't figure out what. It was important, something she was supposed to be aware of. Maybe it would come to her later. "Why did you bring me out here?"

"I don't remember."

"You honestly don't remember?"

"I honestly don't remember." He answered. They were inches from each other now. Slowly they grew closer and closer, just as their lips touched, Hermione pulled away aware of the situation. "What's happening to me?" she asked herself. "Have I lost all judgment? Have I lost all my senses?"

Draco stared at her with bewilderment. "What?"

Hermione looked down; his arms were still around her. "This cannot be happening." she said to herself pushing his arms off her. Reluctantly he let go.

"Hermione, I'm not following." he said confused about what was going on. One minute there were about to kiss and the next she was pulling away talking to herself.

"This is going way too fast." she said turning toward the four-wheeler.

"What is?" he asked following.

"This!" she answered pointing a finger between the two of them. "First in the Library. And now here."

Pulling his eyebrows together in confusion he asked, "What happened in the Library?"

"Ugh! Malfoy, don't you remember anything?" she asked in frustration.

"Uh, yeah."

"Then you remember what happened back in the Library." she said grabbing her helmet from off the ground.

"But I don't. Tell me what happened." he said putting his arms around her when she was stood up straight again.

Feeling his arms go around her again, "I need to go back up the house." she said pulling out of his hold.

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Why?"

"Because. Just take me up to the house."

"You can walk." he said getting on the four-wheeler again.

Quickly, she got back on as he started the engine, "Not a chance. You're taking me back up there." she whispered in his ear.

Feeling chills run down his spine he responded, "Then hang on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

Hermione sat looking over the letter again. Checking to see if there was anything that she left out. Reading it again before sending it off:

_**Dear Harry, Ron, and Ginny;**_

_**It may come as a shock to you when you got an engagement party invite and a wedding invitation. The truth is I am going marry the stupid Slytherin cockroach, Draco Malfoy. I know that you have many questions, but don't worry they will be answered. One I know you want answered is 'why?' Well, surprise, it turns out that I, Hermione Granger, am not a Muggle-born, but a pureblood. I know it surprised me too. Apparently my parents are pureblood Squibs. And it also turns out that my father made an agreement with Lucius Malfoy when both Malfoy and I were young.**_

_**Please understand this. You all are so important to me, and I'm going to need you more now then I have ever before. And please come. I need you here with me. I can't stand being alone with Ferret any longer. Too many... uh, awkward moments. Please reply when you get this. I sit waiting for your response. **_

_**Oh, and Ginny, will you please be my maid of honor? I'm thinking of asking Luna to be my other bridesmaid. And I have asked Narcissa; Malfoy's mother, if we could meet for the dress fittings next Wednesday. We'll meet at The Three Broomsticks around 3:00 pm. Don't be late. Narcissa likes to keep a tight schedule. **_

_**Please be there. Again, I need your support. Ron and Ginny your family is invited too. Thank you. Please send back the owl with a return letter.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Hermione**_

Finally happy with it she tied it to the leg of Malfoy's owl. It took a lot of convincing to let her borrow him. "Don't come back without a response letter." she said giving him a treat. Opening the window, she watched him fly out of site. Hermione turned to get ready for bed, soon crawling in under her covers. Crookshanks lying next to her arm. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"There you are."

Closing her eyes and counting to ten, she turned around to see Malfoy at the top of the stairs. "What do you want?" she asked watching him come down the library stairs.

"My owl dropped this off in my room." he said holding up a letter.

_The return letter! _He came to a stop at the table she was currently sitting at. "What is it?" she asked, pretending like she didn't know what it was.

"I don't know. It has your name on it. Maybe I'll open it to find out." he said as he slip his finger under the seal.

Jumping to her feet, she reached for it. "Give it to me Malfoy. It's not yours!"

Holding it just out of her reach he answered, "I will. On one condition."

Looking up into his eyes she asked, "And that would be?"

A smirk crossed his face, "I want a kiss."

Scowling she said, "No."

"Fine, then you can't have this." he answered turning back toward the stairs.

Glaring at him she said, "Please give it to me."

"Give me a kiss and you can have it."

She was quiet, weighting out her situation. _Hmm if I lean in to kiss him, I might be able to reach the letter, but if he catches on then what do I do?_ "Fine."

He grinned with victory over her answer. Neither one of them made the first move. Hermione saw Malfoy slowly move towards her after a long pause. He must not have noticed that as he did so, his hand came within reach for her to grab it. Just as he leaned in for a kiss, Hermione smiled and grabbed the letter out of his hand.

"Hey!" he said as he felt her pull it from his grip.

Smiling at him she said, "Never lower your hand when you hold something of importance." She turned to walk up the stairs.

Grabbing her arm and turning her toward him, he said, "And never turn your back on the enemy."

Her eyes flickered back and forth between his eyes, taken back by his sudden reaction. He watched her expression; her eyes were searching for something. Slowly he leaned in, again. _Ah! Nuh uh I don't think so!_ She thought to herself.

"No." she said pulling his hand off her arm.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he said watching her run up the stairs.

"I'm not. I'll be in my room." she said going out the door.

Malfoy watched the door close behind her. Letting out a huff he followed.

* * *

_**Dear Hermione;**_

_**We got your letter, and let me say, Ron is more than upset. Harry was at a loss for words too, but he quickly recovered. Yes, you are right, we have many question, and are looking forward to the answers. Mum and Dad were surprise to get the invitations, so was everyone else. We wondered what was going on, but seeing that you sent us a letter, we have cleared things up. Mum said that she would love to be there for you, the rest of the family of us as well. But I have to say, Ron is being a little on the negative side. So, he probably won't say much. I think he's planning to curse Malfoy.**_

_**I want to thank you for picking me to be your maid of honor, though it did surprise me. I can't lie about that. And I want to tell you that I would love to be your maid of honor. I am looking forward to our dress fitting, though I don't know what to make of Malfoy's mother just yet, seeing I have only met her on certain occasions. And Luna would be more than thrilled to be your bridesmaids. **_

_**Well, I need to send this off now, it's getting late. And remember, we all support you; we support you with lots of love and hope.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny**_

_**P.S. Ron has locked both of them in his room and refuses to let anyone in; he won't even let Harry out. Kind of sad really. Mum is doing her best to help him, but to no avail. She and the family send you their best wishes.**_

Hermione read the letter over and over. She knew that Ron was going to do something impulsive, but including Harry as an innocent bystander to his madness was quite enough. When she set the letter down on the night stand she heard a knock on her door. Getting up and answered it. "Yes?"

Malfoy stood on the other side of the door a grin plastered on his face. "You read the letter?"

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because, it was interesting. I knew Weasley would do something insane." he answered watching her face contort in anger.

"You read the letter!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah. It was delivered to my room." he said leaning against the doorframe.

"How does that justify you reading private information? You shouldn't read other peoples mail Malfoy."

His only response was a shrug.

She was going to tell him to bugger off, but she could hear a whistling sound coming from down the hall. Grabbing him by his shirt she pulled him into her room and closed the door behind him.

"Jeez Granger. A little aggressive are we."

"Shhhhh. Someone's in the hallway." she said putting her ear to the door, waiting for the whistling to disappear.

"It's probably a house elf Granger." he said sitting on her bed.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone." she said turning around away from the door. He was lying on her bed supporting his head. Patting the spot in front of him with his hand. "No." she said. She knew exactly what he meant by the action.

"Come on Granger. Don't you love me?"

"Ha! Love you? Who could love a pebble in their shoe?" she asked walking into the bathroom.

"Oh that was harsh. I'm wounded by your insults." he said getting up and following her.

"Yeah I'm sure you are." she said turning on the bathtub. He stopped in the doorway, leaning on the frame. "Do you mind?" she asked.

Malfoy looked at her. "Not at all." he answered.

"Leave Malfoy." Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

With a smirk he answered, "No." and walked further into the bathroom.

Annoyance taking control she asked, "What do you want from me? From what I can recall, you hate me."

"Hate is a very strong word." he said. "Let it be known now, I don't exactly hate you."

Arching an eyebrow she said, "You don't hate me? What, you what to kill me? What is it Malfoy? What do you feel?"

"On the contrary, I don't feel. It's a weakness. I wanted to kill you, at first. And no Granger, I don't hate you." he said snaking his arms around her middle.

Jumping, Hermione asked, "Okay, so you don't hate me, but you must feel _something_ Malfoy."

"I do detest you sometimes." He answered, thinking about it for a second.

Reaching behind her she pulled his arms off. "That's the same thing as hating me. That's alright, I hate you even more now that I have to spend the rest of my life with you." and she pushed him out the door. Slamming it in his face, she locked both doors so he couldn't waltz in unannounced. Slipping into the luke-warm water after undressing, turning off the water. Enjoying the warm bliss. Letting her thoughts crowd her head, then pushing them out again.

**Okay! Another chapter done! Again I'm sorry for any mistakes. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY, Mess531y.**


	6. The Engagement Party

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine. Everything is rightfully owned by someone else. **

**A/N: Thank you to the reviews who reviewed the chapters. And again, I didn't know this story was going to be so good to attract that many people. Come on, can we push it past 100? I'm still working on the last few chapters. I know nothing lines up just yet after this, chapter 7 has been giving me trouble, but bear with me. I'm working hard on it. DISCOUNT ANYTHING AFTER THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IM CHANGING ALOT OF THINGS...**

Chapter 6: The Engagement Party

The day had finally come for the engagement party and everyone in the house was working to set up for the evening. Well that was, everyone but Malfoy and his father. Hermione noticed that Lucius spent a lot of time in his study, and Malfoy, a lot of the time laying around. She was on her way back to her room before heading down to the ballroom to help.

"Hermione?"

She jumped in surprise at his voice. Lucius was stopped at the top of the staircase, on his way to the study.

"Yes, sir?"

"When you see Draco, could you let him know I would like to speak with him? Before the event tonight."

Nodding her head in response, he disappeared down a hall. _Hmm, that was a bit strange…_ She brushed it off and headed down to her room. Locating her wand on the nightstand, she pocketed it before heading to Malfoy's room.

"Malfoy, are you in here?" she asked, what use was there to knock, he always entered her room unannounced.

"Hello Granger. What can I do for you?" he asked confusion on his face. She'd never been in his room before, so this was something new.

"Oh, nothing." she answered, looking around his room, which was no doubt decorated in Slytherin colors. His room was scattered with his school things and his broom lay against his wardrobe. His bed was unmade and he had clothes scattered on the floor. There were various Quidditch posters hanging on the walls. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to him.

"Right, I'm not falling for that." he said getting up off his bed and walking toward her.

"Oh posh, I'm really not up to anything." she said. "I never realized how much of a pig you really were." Referring to the untidy state of his room.

"Why are you here?" he asked, approaching her.

"Your father wanted to speak with you, preferably before the party." she answered, highly aware of his advance.

"Of course he does. Did he say what for?" he responded in annoyance.

"No, just that he wanted to see you." Hermione said. He was uncomfortably close now, and there was no sign that he would back away. An idea came to her just then. _How about we have a little fun, take advantage of this sudden closeness shall we? _Leaning in, she could smell his cologne. Musk. _Not bad._

"What are you doing?" he asked quizzically, noticing her lean in toward his chest. She wasn't exactly that tall, the top of her head stopped at his shoulders.

"Nothing. You smell good." she said, anything for him to bite the bait.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" Malfoy answered, a bit confused.

"No, I mean you really smell good." she said again, this time with a look of invitation.

"Oh?" he noticed the look she was giving him… the rosiness of her cheeks, the twinkle in her eyes, the way her lips were separated. "Oh…" Now he understood, she was inviting him in, and he was going to take full advantage of it "Hermione…" he breathed, bringing a hand up to her cheek and leaning in.

When he was just close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips, she smiled and said, "I have got to go, I was going to check on things in the ballroom." She left him standing there stunned, slamming the door behind her. With a satisfied smile, Hermione walked downstairs again.

When she entered the ballroom, she noticed the elaborate decorations. Walking down the staircase she saw the white colored cloth hanging down the walls, track lighting had been put in place to change the color of the room. The lighting changed the cream marble to deep blues and pure whites. A bar had been set up on one side of the room, resembling blocks of ice which glowed in tones of blue. Scattered along the walls where sculptures of what appeared to look like ice blocks as well, some glowed blue, others white.

The tables had been draped first in the same white colored cloths hanging from the walls, and sheer blue organza on top. The chairs were covered in white and blue bows tied around them. Several house elves bustled around, following the orders from Narcissa as she yelled at them. Trying to get the ballroom ready for tonight. One walked past her and she saw that it was trembling. _I'll have to let them know somehow, show my appreciation, that they had done a beautiful job. _She thought to herself, walking to the double doors at the far end of the room. She stopped by the ledge of the balcony, looking down at the terrace below and its fountain.

"Granger!"

Laughing she ignored him. "Granger! Mother, where's Granger?" she heard him ask.

"Who?"

"Gran... Hermione."

"Oh, out on the balcony."

She waited for him to find her, not able to contain her smile. Hearing his foot steps approach she said, "Hello Draco."

"Don't hello Draco me." he sneered.

"What? Did my cruel joke put you in a foul mood?" she asked watching a gardener trim the hedges.

"That was uncalled for Granger." he answered, the venom in his voice firm.

"Oh, I think it was." she said, matching his tone.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he forced her to turn around so she was facing him, "You may hate me enough to play a cruel joke like that, by there are no word for how much I loathe you."

"Ow, your hurting me." she snapped, feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder. "If you loathe me that much Malfoy, then why do you keep trying to kiss me? Are you afraid of being handed a handful of your own tricks?" she asked brushing off his hand. She didn't give him the chance to rebuttal; instead she left him standing there alone.

* * *

"Hermione, the hairstylist is here."

"Hairstylist?" she asked from her bed, lowering her book.

"Yes hairstylist, for the party." Narcissa answered, stepping aside to reveal a petit woman.

"Ah, this is Miss Hermione Granger." said the woman in a thick Russian accent. "Her hair is as you say."

"My hair?" Hermione asked swinging her legs over the edge of her bed.

"No time for small talk." she said pushing Narcissa out of the room. "We are very busy. Get in the shower. Go on, get moving."

Hermione did as she was told, and came out ten minutes later, hair wet and dressed in a bathrobe. "Sit, sit, sit. I don't have all day. My name is Irina." said the woman, pushing Hermione down in the chair at the dressing table. "Now, any suggestions? Come on spit it out."

"Uh, no." Hermione answered.

"Well, you will look magnificent darling!" Irina said pulling out a comb and shears. When she was done cutting, blow-drying and pulling her hair back, Hermione looked in the mirror. Irina was right, she hadn't even recognized herself. She had pulled everything back loosely in soft curls at the nape of her neck, a fewer short stands of hair framed her face.

"So you like?" Irina asked, pinning one last strand that had come out back into place.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Good, Antoine!"

"Ah, Irina, are you done? Oh, and who is this beautiful young a women?" Antoine said walking into Hermione's room.

Hermione blushed. "This is Draco's betrothal. Hermione." Irina answered.

"Ah, you are a beautiful young a woman." Antoine said in an Italian accent. "My name is Antoine. But you can call me Tonie if you like."

"Hello Tonie." Hermione said.

Smiling Antoine turned to Irina, "Darling, she is a beautiful. But we are running out of time."

"Yes." Irina said before leaving.

"Yes, buh bye. Now, I need to get working on this already beautiful a face." Antoine said opening his bag.

"Alright." Hermione answered_._ She was so content; she hadn't realized that Antoine was standing behind her waiting. When she looked into the mirror, she didn't know what to say. "Oh my. Wow. Oh my. Is that really me?"

"Yes. You look even more beautiful." he answered in his accent. "Now you better get your a dress on and get downstairs to the ballroom, they are waiting for you."

Smiling she got up and walked into her closet to pull her dress on. When she was ready, she headed down to the ballroom. She could hear the noises and the people inside as she approached the doors. _How many people were invited? _She hadn't noticed the knot in her stomach until she stepped into the doorway. The crowd inside grew silent immediately. In the far corner she saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the Weasleys. The rest of there friends where seen scattered around the room. Some had faces of dislike for the situation, and others happiness.

Someone cleared their throat, stepping toward her. _Great, it had to be Malfoy. Why couldn't it have been Harry or Mum and Dad or even Ron?_

He climbed the stairs, offering her his arm. She looked at it, then at him.

"Just take it." he whispered. Reluctantly she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. He escorted her down the staircase, and out into the middle of the dance floor. He bowed, kissing her hand. She curtsied and placed her other hand on his shoulder as he positioned his hand on her waist.

They were to start off the night with a dance. When the music started, they began waltzing around the dance floor. The faces of strangers past in front of Hermione as they twirled by.

"Are you going to apologize?" Malfoy whispered into her ear.

Looking up at him, "for what?"

Spinning her he added, "For this morning."

"No." she said looking for a familiar face as they twirled by. "You deserved it."

"How did I deserve being led on?" he asked, leading her around to the other side of the floor.

"Because Draco Malfoy, you annoy me." she finished saying as the music stopped. He bowed again and she curtsied.

"How do I annoy you?" he asked, tucking her hand into his elbow again.

"I'm going to go see Harry and Ron." she said ignoring his question and pulling her hand out of his arm.

"No." he said grabbing her hand and directing her to the opposite side of the room. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Don't try to change the subject. I want to see Harry and Ron." she said, making another attempt to go in their direction.

"You can't." he said leading her to a group of people.

"And why not? Are you trying to keep me away from them for a reason Malfoy?" she hissed at him.

He looked at her and smirked. "Like I said, you look beautiful."

Glaring at him, she attempted to head in Harry and Ron's direction again. She was surprised he let her go. Making her way through the crowd that flowed onto the dance floor, she was finally able to reach them. "Harry."

"Hermione. It's good to see you." He said giving her a hug.

"It's so nice to see you too Harry. A face I recognize and actually like." she replied returning the hug. Then turned to Ron, who had the ugliest expression upon his face. "Ron?"

"Yeah, hi." he grunted turning back to the conversation he was having with the twins and Lupin.

"Harry is he okay?" Hermione asked.

"No. He's bitter." Ginny said, stepping through the crowd.

"Why?"

"You still don't know?" Ginny asked.

"No." Hermione answered truthfully.

Whispering in her ear, she told her. "Ron is in love with you Hermione. Damn near broke his heart when he heard."

"Harry is this true?" she asked, not sure what to do.

He nodded in return, "Ferret alert."

Hermione turned around and sure enough, Malfoy was making his way toward them. "God, I can't get rid of him." she said turning back to Harry and Ginny who let out a little giggle.

"I'll see you later Mione." She said walking away, not able to control her laughter.

"Ah, I see the ferret didn't get shoved into Azkaban with his daddy." Harry said as Malfoy stopped behind Hermione.

"Don't start with me Potter." Malfoy sneered at him. "You should be grateful you were even invited."

"One wouldn't be grateful in your presence; one would welcome death immediately if they had any sense. Tell me _Draco, _how did your dear daddy get out of prison?" Harry retorted.

"Watch what you say, Potter." Malfoy warned, nostrils flaring.

"I'm not afraid of you Malfoy." Harry said taking a swig of fire whiskey.

"Do you want to be the first to start Potter, I'll hex you before you've even reached for your wand- Ow."

"Stop it. Both of you." Hermione said after elbowing Malfoy in the ribs, considering his height, his stomach. "Now what do you want?" she asked turning around so she could see his face.

He didn't answer right away; instead he grabbed a hold of her hand, "Come with me."

"What? Draco." alarmed by his sudden request.

He'd pulled her through the crowds and out the double doors to the balcony.

"What?" she demanded again. "You pulled me away from my friends, Malfoy. What for?"

"Truthfully, I don't know." he answered, walking to the ledge.

"Right, well I'm going back inside…" she said turning back toward the ballroom.

"Wait." he whispered, looking up at the sky, "I want to show you something."

The sun had set and the stars had come out. The moonlight reflected off his face. "Where?" she asked quietly, walking over to him.

He turned so he could look at her and held out his hand. Cautiously, she accepted it. With a smile, he led her down the stairs to the terrace, past the circular fountain and into the gardens.

"Where are we going?" she asked, she couldn't remember this part of the garden.

"Another secret place." he answered, tucking her hand yet again into this elbow. He noticed her shiver. "Are you cold?"

"A little. I'll be fine."

He'd stopped, shrugging off his suit jacket. "Here."

Watching him place it around her shoulders, "Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome." he said.

She slipped her hand back into his arm, picking up the skirt of her dress. They walked farther into the gardens before stopping at a wooden door. She watched him pull his wand out and point it at the keyhole.

"Alohomora." he whispered. The door creaked open revealing what appeared to be a secret garden.

There was the sound of trickling water and crickets singing their lullaby as Draco led her through the doorway. With the flick of his wand, the garden came to life. A stone pathway weaved its way through, sparkling lights guiding the way. A fire roared in a stone fireplace next to the source of the trickling water. In the far corner was a small koi pond and waterfall. The surrounding landscape was covered in plush greens and vibrant colored flowers. Fireflies twinkled in the garden as butterflies fluttered from flower to flower.

With a gasp she walked farther down the path. "Malfoy, it's beautiful."

"It was mother and father's secret place. I found it when I was younger." he mentioned slipping his wand pack in his pocket.

"How come I haven't seen this place before? I didn't know it existed." she asked, bending to smell a flower.

"Because there's a concealment charm on it. They wanted to hide it from everyone. I stumbled upon it one day looking for my snitch." he replied making his way over to the pond.

Following him she wondered, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I figured this was the better place to do it."

"To do what?" she questioned sitting on a rock.

"He wanted me to do it back there, in the ballroom. Where you'd feel obligated to say yes. Here it was quiet, no one was watching. It's more befitting for how you look tonight." he said quietly, starring at the fish in the pond.

"What are you talking about? Malfoy, I'm confused."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small black box. Staring at it briefly before speaking again. "I want to do this right."

She watched him get down on one knee in front of her. Opening the box to reveal what had to be a 2.23 carat diamond engagement ring set in 18-karat white gold. "What are you doing?"

"Just… shut up." he took a deep breath. "I know these past years I've been nothing but cruel to you. I saw you as a threat. But I believe that everything happens for a greater reason. And I admit the thought of being married to you disgusted me. I want you to know I'm willing to make this work. Seeing you tonight, took my breath away. So I ask you this Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

She didn't know what to say, it was one of those rare moments that rendered her speechless. Looking away from him at the moon shimmering on the water, "Draco… please don't-"

"Don't say yes because you have to, say it because you want to."

Hermione turned her attention back to him; just above a whisper she uttered one simple word, "Yes."

Malfoy placed the ring on Hermione's finger, a small smile on his face. "It was my grandmother's engagement ring."

"It's beautiful." she replied, taking in the ring on her slender finger.

"So are you." he said, taking in her features.

Looking up at him, she noticed how handsome he really was. Gazing into his eyes, she was captured by the only amount of innocence left. "Malfoy, we should-"

"Draco." he interrupted.

Nodding, she corrected herself, "Draco… we should be heading back. They'll wonder where we are."

Standing, he held out his hand for her to take. Taking it, she allowed him to help her stand. Intending to lead the way back out of the garden, he stepped forward, expecting her to follow. "Wait."

Curiously he turned around, "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Looking down at her feet she answered, "This morning."

Coming back to her, he put his hand under her chin. "Don't be, I deserved it."

She looked up at him, "You really do smell good."

With a chuckle he responded with a simple thank you. He then noticed that she wore the same look he had seen earlier. She brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek. With a small smile, he leaned in, capturing her lips with his….

**Stupid love/hate relationships, it makes me tired. I don't want to think about it anymore. Well, this chapter was pretty much almost completely rewritten; I still kept bits and pieces of the original. But after reading it, I decided it needed a new body, so that's what I gave it, and I hope you all like it. READ, REVIEW and most importantly, ENJOY. Mess531y.**


	7. It's an Addiction and You're Hooked

**Disclaimer: Aha! Antoine and Irina belong to me! But everything else belongs to someone else.**

**A/N: PASS 100! Yahoo! Thank you for the reviews! Thanks to everyone! And it was their first kiss... wow. So here we go. Have fun! Review at the end!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to repost chapter 7, it was giving me difficulty, and it just refused to be rewritten… **

Chapter 7: It's an Addiction and You're Hooked

_Okay, this isn't so bad, he's actually pretty good. This is really nice._

"Hermione, we really should be getting back." he said when he had the chance.

"Hmm, just a little more." she answered, pulling him back into another kiss.

With a chuckle, he kissed her one more time before cutting her off. "Really. We need to get back."

Sighing she obliged, "Okay."

They began their way back to the house. Draco couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing." he answered. "Just thinking about that kiss back there."

"What about it?"

Chuckling to himself again. "Who knew the Gryffindor princess would want more."

"I think there's more than a concealment charm on that garden." she responded.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was overcome with the beauty of the garden and made a lapse in judgment."

Thinking to himself he said, "Why did you say yes?"

"I don't know." she answered truthfully. "6 years of past history told me not to, for a split second I wondered what life with you would be like."

"What do you mean?"

"Life with Harry and Ron has been-" she paused searching for just the right words. "Out of the ordinary. Those two are always getting into some kind of trouble and they always manage to drag me along into it."

"I don't know how I feel about that. They sound reckless." Draco added.

"They are not reckless! We can't control what happens to us! What decides to cause us trouble and some of that trouble has been your fault!" she snapped at him. "Like I said, 6 years of history."

He paused to think about it for a minute. "So am I going to have to deal with Weaslebee and Scarhead forever? I mean how _close_ are all of you?"

She stopped, her face growing red. "They have names Malfoy! _Harry_ and _Ron_ are my _best friends_! They are not going anywhere, if you don't like it, then you find a way out of this ridiculous marriage! This isn't exactly what I had in mind for the rest of my life!"

"You really think this is going to be so bad?" he asked her.

"With you, yes!" and she stormed off ahead of him throwing his suit jacket on the ground in the process.

"Granger, you're going the wrong way, you're going to get lost!" he yelled, picking it up.

"What do you care? You'll be rid of me." she shot back.

"Take a left at the hedge and follow the path; it'll take you back to the terrace." He watched her stop and decide which way to take before taking a left.

Hermione reached the terrace, trying hard to hide the tears that threatened to fall. Climbing the steps to the balcony she saw Malfoy emerge from the hedges behind her. _I'm not weak; I will not let him see that he can affect me this way._ She thought quietly to herself before walking into the ballroom. They hadn't been gone long enough for dinner to be served. Making her way through the crowds she found Harry.

He looked at her once and noticed that something wasn't right. "Hermione what happened?" he whispered.

"Can I talk to you? Privately." she managed to choke out.

Nodding he answered, "Yeah."

They pushed their way out into the corridor and down the hall far enough that no one would be able to hear them. "Where did you two go? What happened?" he asked her.

She didn't answer right away, refusing to turn around to even look at him. "Hermione."

"We went for a walk. He showed me a garden that belonged to his parents." she paused, turning around so she was facing him. "He proposed Harry." Holding up her hand, she showed him the ring on her finger.

"Bloody Hell Hermione. That thing is huge." Harry said taken by surprise with the sudden information.

"It was his grandmothers."

"Is this what's bothering you?" he asked with concern.

"No."

"What is it Mione, you can always talk to me."

Sighing she began, "After he asked me to marry him, well… we kissed. I mean it wasn't all that bad. But on the walk back we kind of got into an argument, I guess." He waited for her to go on. "He asked me why a said yes. So I told him. Years of history told me no but I wondered for a split second. Life with you and Ron is different. It keeps me on my toes and I've grown accustom to it. I don't want my life to be dull."

"Hermione, you're marrying Draco Malfoy, I can guarantee you that your life isn't going to be dull and boring."

"I suppose not. He thinks you two are reckless."

"We aren't reckless, half of the problem has been because by him."

"That's what I said."

With a small smile, "Ron and I are not going anywhere. He won't be able to get rid of us so easily. He's going to have to live with this."

She smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you Harry."

"If you need anything, I'm here." he said. "Come on, we should get back."

"Harry, is Ron going to be okay?" Hermione asked heading back toward the ballroom

He stopped and said, "Ron is Ron, he'll get over it. You can try to talk to him about it."

"Can you?" she asked.

"I've tried Mione, he won't listen to me. But he might listen to you." Harry responded. "If you tried talking to him, he might come around faster."

She thought about it for a second, "Yeah, I can try. Why has no one told me?"

"We were hoping you two would come together on your own." he answered.

Nodding at his response she leaned against the wall. "Should we go back in?" he asked.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes; I need some time alone to think."

He smiled at her nodding his head in understanding, "Okay. Don't stay out here to long. I don't trust this house or its residents."

She smiled and answered, "I won't."

He squeezed her hand in comfort before heading back to the ballroom.

Hermione stood in the corridor, thinking over everything that just happened. She looked down at her hand, and noticed the ring on her finger. "Ugh."

"Granger?"

Hermione groaned at the sound of his voice. _I don't need this right now; I really don't want to deal with him._ "Go away Malfoy. I don't want to talk or see you right now." she said.

"Granger, you have to come back to the ballroom." Malfoy said, walking toward her.

"No I don't have to."

"Look, if this is about what I said, then I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Yes, you shouldn't have."

"Please, come back to the ballroom."

"No, I don't want to. I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Why?"

"Why! Come on Malfoy! You know perfectly well why! You _destroyed_ my life! From the moment we started school! You made my life hell and you made sure of that everyday! What makes it worse, now I have to marry you! I have to give up the life I love for _you_! I hate you Draco Malfoy, I hate the very idea of spending the rest of my bloody life with you!" she yelled at him, pretty sure everyone in the ballroom had heard her by now. Not that she actually cared. "The only reason I agreed to come here..."

Draco cut her off mid-sentence, forcing her to stop. His lips found hers before she could continue with her rant.

Hermione knew she should fight, but she didn't. When he pulled away, she stood looking after him with confusion. He was watching her, a small smirk on his face. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Finally, her words found her, "Why did you do that?"

"Why did you say yes if you hate me so much?" he asked quietly.

"I already told you." she answered.

"That doesn't tell me anything. Tell me the real reason why you said yes." he said, searching her face for answers.

She was about to answer when she was interrupted by Narcissa. "There you two are. You're wanted back in the ballroom. Come on…" she ushered the two of them toward the doors.

Hermione allowed Draco to take her hand and lead her back. After dinner was served, he led her around to meet various people. Some of whom weren't so thrilled with the match. The night went by faster afterwards and she was free to roam the ballroom and talk with her friends. A few times she was asked to dance and she obliged. She was repeatedly asked questions about the marriage and answered them the best she could. Trying hard to hide how she really felt; only few knew the truth.

Finally as the night came to a close, she was able to have some peace and quiet. Climbing the stairs to her room and crawling in bed exhausted. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Malfoy lay in his room, thinking over the words Hermione had said the previous night, He rolled over onto his stomach, "She's right. I've destroyed her life. Almost made it a living hell. Taunting her at every moment." he stared at the bathroom door, the shower had been turned on. He groaned and flipped off his bed. "Draco, this is too much for you. You know you can only process so much." Looking around his room he realized he would no longer have a room of his own. "Great, first I lose my bathroom and now I lose my room." Walking to the door he yanked it open.

He wandered around for awhile, not sure where he was headed. That was until he found himself standing outside the library doors. Rolling his eyes he walked in. The spacious room was empty except for the small figure in the corner. "Do you spend ever minute of your life in a library?" he asked. When she didn't answer he made his way across the room. "Come on Granger. You have to talk to me sometime."

She continued to ignore him. He came to a stop behind her. An idea occurred to him. With a smile he bent down and whispered. "You know you can't resist me."

That triggered her attention. She spun around in her seat and glared at him. "Resist you! I despise you! I want nothing to do with you! You are a bug that needs to be squashed! A pest that needs to be caged! I don't want you Draco Malfoy!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You want me? Touching."

"That is not what I said." her chair moved away from her as she stood.

"You think you don't. But in reality you really, really do." he mocked.

"You keep thinking that. I have better things to do." she said closing her book and sent it back to its shelf.

"I will. Come on I'm Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Slytherin."

"Right, so you would think. But do you really know what the girls at school think of you?"

"Sure. He's rich, handsome, pretty good looking." he said a smirk crossing his features.

Hermione rolled her eyes and answered, "Wrong."

"You know it's true. Do you want to find out just how good I really am?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"God no." she said pushing past him.

"Oh come on." he said grabbing hold of her wrist. "You know you do."

"That's not going to happen." she answered yanking her wrist out of his grip.

"That's okay. It's going to have to happen sooner or later." She stopped. A smile crossed his face, "That's right. As I recall, _there needs to be an heir by 21._"

"Yeah, 21. There is still time to deny you what you want." Hermione said.

"Not really."

"What do you mean?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I mean, I can't wait that long." he answered.

"Too bad because you'll have to. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction just so you can please your addiction."

"Who said it was an addiction?" he questioned.

"I'm not stupid Malfoy. Male's don't think with their brains."

"Says who?"

"It's logic. It's an addiction and your hooked." she said walking away from him.

"No it's and I am not hooked." Malfoy said following her.

"If you say so." she replied.

"Well, you could find out you know. If it is an addiction." He said blocking her way.

"No, thank you." She replied walking around him.

"That's alright. I'll be waiting here waiting." he said as she climbed the stairs.

"Well then, you'll be waiting for a very _long_ time." she said over the railing before disappearing out the door.

He walked back to the chair she had been sitting in. With a huff he collapsed into it and stared into the fireplace unsure what to do. Curiously, he pulled out his wand and summoned the book she had just put away. As it came to rest in his lap, he glanced at the title before turning his head toward the door. _Why would she be reading this one?_

**Here it is, Chapter 7. I hope it's alright it gave me quite the fight. Don't forget to READ, REVIEW and ENJOY! Mess531y**

**OH AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR HERMIONE'S ENGAGEMENT DRESS!**


	8. Nervous Wreck

**Disclaimer; Now would I own them if J.K.R. was writing another book? I think not!**

**A/N; Well, I guess seeing that I don't have any homework, I can update. Thanks for the reviews! You're all so awesome! And I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long, but I had to keep up with school, and school isn't easy anymore. Can we push it past 200? And I'll update. Well I'll let you go and read now.**

Chapter 8: Nervous Wreck

The days came and went and before Hermione new it August 27th had arrived. Now more so than ever her nerves were getting the best of her. She would soon marry the enemy of her best friend and the person she loathed the most.

Slowly the hours melted away one by one. She gazed into the mirror of the dressing room. Her and the others arrived earlier that day to get ready. Antoine and Irina had shown up to do her hair and make-up. Now dressed in her gown, Irina was putting the last finishing touches to her hair before Antoine stepped in.

"Hermione, please, try to cooperate with me." He said after trying very hard to work around her fidgeting.

She looked at him apologetically, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Just... preoccupied."

"I know. But please, let me a finish." he responded finishing her lips. "You know, you are one lucky girl."

"How?" she asked.

"You are the one to marry him." Antoine answered.

"I can't be lucky, this is a nightmare. One I can't wake up from." She sighed.

"It may seem that way, but you will grow to love him." He said to her putting down his brush.

Snorting, "Love him? How could you love someone who annoys you so much?"

"It seems that way. But you are already starting to fall for him, and he for you." he said packing up his things.

"I… I'm… I'm not falling for him." she said watching him through the mirror.

"Don't deny yourself the truth Hermione." he said before going out the door.

Hermione sat thinking the answer to herself, she hadn't noticed Ginny enter. Before long her thoughts were being interrupted by Narcissa. "Come on Hermione, I sent Ginny in here to get you 5 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, but she would not move. She wasn't hearing me when I told her we had to go." Ginny explained.

"What!" Hermione looked up alarmed. "No! No, it's not time to go."

"Yes it is." Narcissa said to her. Ginny helped Hermione stand and led her to the door. The three of them made their way through the hallways to the sanctuary. They stopped just outside the doors. "Wait here, I'll see if Draco is ready." Narcissa said before disappearing behind another door. That's when she started hyperventilating.

"Breathe!" Ginny urged.

Hermione turned to look into her friends eyes. She couldn't stop shaking. "Ginny, I can't do this. I can't! I mean its Draco Malfoy!"

"Hermione, look at me." Ginny said waiting for her to look up at her. "Please, breathe. In. Out. There. Now listen to me, you are the luckiest girl in the world. You are exquisite. You're timeless. You're the envy of every girl who would want to be in your place right now. You can do this, because if you don't, I'm going to have to kill you."

Hermione smiled at her humor, "Thank you. This is why you're my maid of honor. You know just what to say when I need it."

"Can someone help me with this, please?" Luna called from the hallway. "Ouch!"

"Luna!" The two of them ran over to the door. Pulling it open to reveal Luna on the floor.

"Luna, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Ow. Yeah, I think so. That door is heavy and that box, it was kind of big. Couldn't get to the door handle." Luna said as they helped her up before fetching the box she had dropped.

"Luna, what's in here?" Ginny asked putting the box on a table.

"Oh it's just something that I picked up. It's for Hermione." Luna said dusting off the dirt from her dress.

"Oh my. Luna, where did you get this?" Hermione asked pulling out a clear crystal orb.

"Egypt. My dad got it." Luna answered, pulling out a golden stand from inside the box.

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione said hugging her.

"I have to tell you, it is no ordinary orb."

"Girls, its time. Get in your places." Narcissa said peeking into the hall.

"Oh god." Hermione's fear washed over her again. "Oh god. Oh god."

"Hermione, breathe." Ginny said placing a hand on Hermione's upper arm.

"I forgot how." she panicked. Behind that door at the end of a long aisle was Malfoy. And surrounding the two of them was… everyone else. All invited to witness the end of her life.

"No you didn't." Ginny reassured her. "Look at me. Hermione look at me, you can and have to do this."

"I know." Hermione squeaked. A thought occurred to her, a thought that pushed all her nerves and her butterflies away. She looked into Ginny's eyes and smiled. "Hey, how well do you think Pansy is going to handle this?"

Ginny answered, "I don't know for sure. Probably just as well as Ron had."

They both let out a small giggle before the music was heard coming from inside the church. Thinking about Pansy's reaction kept her calm and prevented her nerves from returning. _She's always dreamt of marring Malfoy, and here I am, in her place._ The doors opened as Luna and Ginny filed out. The doors closed behind them, letting Hermione's father get in his place next to her.

"Nervous?" he asked.

She looked up at him and answered, "I was. Not so much now."

"Why the sudden change?"

"I don't know. I mean, I still am a little nervous. A certain thought pushed most of the nerves away." He smiled and the doors opened again. Letting Hermione and her father make their way through them. She watched everyone stand as she entered. Most of the people there she didn't know well or didn't know at all. A few faces she knew as friends or family members.

Slowly they made there way down the aisle. Finally, coming to a stop at the alter. Her father turned and kissed her on the forehead, then passed her hand to Malfoy's. They walked a few paces to the minister waiting for them.

When the two of them stopped in front of him he began with a smile. "We gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the presence of friends and family to celebrate one of life's greatest relationships - the mystical union between man and woman which we call marriage.

"As we join together Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger in this marriage, let us search our hearts for the wisdom of this covenant, which has from ancient times been expressed with those ideas that come from the heart. Ideas like love, loyalty, trust, fidelity, and forgiveness. Let us also decide to share our knowledge of these things with them as they start this journey together.

"Into this holy estate these two people come now to be joined together. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully married, speak now or forever hold your peace!" the minister's voice rang through the church. Hermione expected someone to stand up and shout just how wrong this was. When no one did, however, the minister went on. He looked down at Draco, "Will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

Malfoy looked at the minister then at Hermione, and then slowly said "I will."

The minister then turned to Hermione and repeated the same question. She didn't want to answer this question but she knew that she had no other choice. "I… I will."

Satisfied he turned his attention back on Draco, "Please repeat after me then place the ring on her left ring finger. I take you, Hermione Granger,"

"_I take you, Hermione Granger_,

_to be my wedded wife,_

_to have and to hold, from this day forward,_

_for better, for worse,_

_for richer, for poorer,_

_in sickness and, in health_,

_to love and to cherish, till death us do part_

_and thereto I pledge you my faith and love._" Placing the wedding band on her finger before taking both her hands in his.

Hermione was asked to do the same, placing Malfoy's wedding band on his finger. When she had done so the minister looked up at the group of people in front of them. "Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other. You now have what remains the most honorable title which may exist between a man and a woman - the title of "husband" and "wife." For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose.

"In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing - it meant the words 'I love you.' So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose." He held up two roses, one for her and one for him. Handing them to the two of them he went on.

"In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage.

"Draco and Hermione, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be a large and elegant home - or a small and graceful one - that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion, you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that _this_ will be a marriage based upon love." He paused, catching his breath.

"In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to say 'I am sorry' or 'I forgive you'; 'I need you' or 'I am hurting'. If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words.

"That rose says the words: 'I still love you.' The other should accept this rose for the words which cannot be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today."

"Draco and Hermione, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure."

_Love? Ha! I'm here because of a stupid agreement! _Malfoy thought to himself.

The minister looked at the two of them. "I now pronounce you man and wife." He turned to Malfoy and said, "You may kiss your bride."

Hermione tensed up again, _Oh crap…_ She wasn't so sure she wanted to follow through with this part. What she wanted was to run back down the aisle and out of the church. Away from this, was she able to make it out of there without someone stopping her. She could see out of the corner of her eye that everyone was watching them, expectantly. Malfoy stepped forward, his lips finding hers.

But this kiss wasn't like the others, this kiss was forced. When they pulled apart she saw something flash in his eyes. Something that scared her. He quickly turned away from her questioning eyes, taking her hand and leading her back down the aisle. There was something about him that didn't seem right. Was it the reality finally sinking in? Or was it something completely different?

They made their way out the doors and down the stairs to the limo waiting for them. Carefully he helped her get in before getting in himself. Once inside with the door closed he turned and said to her…

**Okay, I'm a little rusty on the wedding ceremony, I wasn't exactly sure what order it went in, seeing the last time I went a wedding was months ago. So I did it in the order that I thought it went in. Anyway, they are finally married! TEE HEE! What do you think? Mess531y**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE BRIDESMAIDS DRESSES AND HERMIONE'S WEDDING DRESS!**


	9. The Palm Court

**Disclaimer: From now on, nothing referring to Harry Potter is owned by me. I own my own things.**

**A/N: Okay, enough with the disclaimers. That is going to be the last one for this story. And I know its kind of early to be thinking about this, but would any of you like to see a sequel for this story? Or would it just wreck the plot of this story? Anyway, I'm leaving it up to you, I'm kind of leaning toward a sequel. But I can't make up my mind completely. Okay, I got a review from someone telling me that they are falling in love to fast, but in fact they aren't, there are many things to happen before they actually fall in love 100 percent. And I mean many. I think?**

Chapter 9: The Palm Court

"I can't believe that I'm actually married to you."

Hermione snapped her head in his direction, hearing the vexation in his voice. "Well, I think the same thing you annoying little git. Being married to you isn't as exciting and wonderful as marriage should be. I was forced to marry you."

Malfoy listen to her flabbergasted. "Well, do you really think I wanted to marry you? Some stupid signed agreement put both of us in this position, so you can't blame me! I was the one that was brought up a pureblood! I wasn't brought up as a muggle-born and then find that I am actually a pureblood and has to marry the enemy! So you can't blame me!" he almost yelled.

"Don't you dare bring my upbringing into this! I was better off being a muggle-born then a pureblood! At least I was a well brought up person! That's a lot more than I can say for you! You will always be the snobby, selfish, rude, arrogant little git! And you will never change!" she hollered at him.

"So you want to make fun of me now? Fine! But you'll pay the price! You filthy little mudblood!" he hollered back.

"Oh stop with the mudblood remark! It's getting old! And FYI, I'm not a mudblood!" Hermione barked.

"I know that! You're a poor excuse for a pureblood witch!" he barked at her, his voice firm with his anger.

"Poor excuse? Well, it seems to me that I actually know something! Unlike you, I have the highest marks at Hogwarts! I'm the smartest witch of my time!"

"Highest marks huh? Well, I have high marks too! To bad there's a insufferable ex-mudblood in my way for being on top! And a Malfoy is always on top!"

"A Malfoy is always on top? Well, I guess there is a Malfoy on top now!"

"Who said you're a Malfoy?" Malfoy snapped.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a wedding dress, you are in a tux, we are on our way to a reception and just got married to each other! Now who said I wasn't a Malfoy now?"

"I did! You aren't a Malfoy! Never will be!"

"You know your right. I will never be a Malfoy, because I'm not taking the Malfoy name. I'm keeping my original last name." she calmly said to him.

"You can't. They won't let you."

"Who's they?" she asked him.

"Our parents." he answered.

"Our parents are the ones that started this mess. Besides, I know my parents. They'll let me keep my last name." she said crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Not likely." Malfoy said under his breath and looking out his own window.

* * *

When the limo came to a complete stop, Hermione looked out her window at the building holding the reception. "The Ritz Hotel?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah. We aren't poor. We can afford the best." Malfoy answered after opening Hermione's door. Helping her out he asked, "What, would you have wanted something lower-class?"

Giving him a look of disapproval she answered, "No, this will do. But I mean, this hotel is big, expensive, and most exquisite. It's a five star hotel. I can't even afford a single in this building, let alone a room for the reception."

"Are you complaining?" he asked as they walked to the door, the doorman opening it for them.

"No." she answered with a slight blush. After stepping through the doorway, Hermione was caught by it's beauty. "Oh wow."

"Yes, I know. Come on, we have to go this way." Malfoy said leading her down the lobby to a sign reading:

_Malfoy and Granger wedding reception_

_Being held in The Palm Court_

_Ground floor_

_From 1:00 pm to 9:00 pm_

_Closed to anyone that is not part of the Wedding, _

_invitations are needed to enter_

"The Palm Court?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we rented it for at least eight hours. Mum and Dad tried to bargain for longer, but the manager said that they had already agreed on to many hours. He also said that they don't rent out The Palm Court. Its there for the people staying at the hotel. But he changed his mind when he saw the crap load of money Mum and Dad would pay to rent it." Malfoy answered walking straight to the Palm Court.

"But why the Palm Court? I mean, aren't there more rooms to hold the reception?" she asked, following him.

"Yeah there are. But our guest list was to big. Any other room wouldn't hold the many guest we have. It was either the Palm Court or the Ritz Restaurant, but the restaurant wasn't what we wanted." he answered.

"What we wanted? You mean what you wanted, or what our mother's wanted. I didn't hear anything about where the reception was being held until I got out of the limo." Hermione said before being bombarded by girls in burgundy dresses and a photographer.

"Oh your finally here. The photographer needs to do the wedding pictures." Lavender said grabbing Hermione's hand and following the photographer the way she just came.

"Oi! Malfoy!"

Malfoy turned around to see Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Peter, Matt, and Hayden walking toward him. "Blaise, my man! How you been since the wedding ceremony?" Malfoy asked high-fifing Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle's hands to busy shoving food into their mouths.

"Not bad. But to tell you the truth, it was boring. The wedding ceremony. But we plan to liven up the reception." Blaise answered, big plan written all over his face.

"Right." Malfoy said then turning to his cousins Hayden, Peter, and Matt. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah. But we never expected to see you again during a wedding. And your wedding to say." Peter said, putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

"No kidding. I mean, damn, don't you think your getting married kind of young?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I do. But some stupid piece of parchment says I had to. And to someone not expected." Malfoy answered turning in the direction that Hermione and her bridesmaids left in.

"Yeah. Who is she? I mean, I haven't seen her before." Hayden asked.

"How can you not know who it is?" Blaise asked, looking at Hayden with curiosity.

"Well I don't. He doesn't tell me everything like he does you." Hayden responded.

"So he has never told you about the "Golden Trio" as they so put it?" Blaise asked him.

"The Golden Trio?" Peter said to himself, the name sounding familiar. Realization dawning on him, he looked up and almost said a little to loudly, "The Golden Trio! That's the three you hate. What are their names? Oh, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger!"

"But what does that have to do with the girl Draco's married?" Matt asked looking at his cousin waiting for an answer.

"You idiot! The girl Draco's married is one of them." Blaise practically yelled.

"You married Granger!" Crabbe said dropping his food to the ground.

"You numbskull! I told youwho I was marrying. And then you went on about how Pansy wasn't going to be happy." Malfoy said watching the faces of his cousins. "Yes. I married the mudblood. But she's not a mudblood. She's a pureblood. The story is to long to explain."

"So your married to the girl that hangs with the mother-fucker Potter?" Peter asked, watching Crabbe eat the food that fell on the floor.

"Yes, I am married to the girl that hangs with the mother-fucker Potter and his sidekick the son of a bitch weasel." Malfoy answered.

"Glad that you got that cleared. You know, for Slytherins and relatives of the Malfoy's you sure aren't as smart as you portray."

Malfoy turned around to see Hermione standing behind him. "Ah, Hermione. We were just talking about you."

"Yeah, I know. I heard." she said hands on her hips.

"How much did you hear?" he asked her.

"Enough to say that you are no doubt the stupidest person to cross my sight. I mean, compared to Crabbe and Goyle, who could possible be smarter than you." she answered a smile slowly forming on her face.

Anger ragging inside him, he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her away from the group of guys. Pulling her, they walked down the hallway and around the corner. "How dare you compare me with Crabbe and Goyle!" he snapped, practically throwing her against the wall. "Do you honestly think that you could get away with saying that?"

Staring at him her anger and rage just the same. "Do you think you can get away with calling my friends names like that?"

"I didn't call them anything. Peter did." he said putting his hands on either side of her resting them on the wall behind her.

"Yes you did. I heard you. I'm not blind and I'm not deaf." she said staring up into his grey eyes.

"I never said you where. But comparing me to Crabbe and Goyle is just low." he said to her in a husk voice.

"Well, you've sunken lower." she said and bent under his arms and walked away.

Hermione walked into the reception alone. The group of guys still standing in the hallway in front of the court. Not caring if Malfoy had walked back to them or even followed her, she walked between the tables to the head table set for the wedding party. Shortly after sitting down Narcissa walked up to her. "Where's Draco?"

"In the front hallway with his group of guys." she answered with no interest in the subject.

"Right." Narcissa said and left Hermione sitting there alone. Though she wasn't alone for long. Fred and George sat down on either side of her.

"So, you have married Malfoy." started Fred.

"Or preferred by all the Slytherin retard." stated George.

"Yeah." answered Hermione, no emotion found in her voice.

"You don't look to happy." George said to her.

"Well would you be happy George?" asked Fred.

"Not at all Fred." answered George.

"But is there a smile inside anywhere?" Fred asked her.

"There could be, but it's not likely to come out anytime soon." she answered.

"Well, when it does," started George.

"We have a surprise." finished Fred.

Looking at the both of them she asked, "What kind of surprise?"

"We're not," started Fred this time.

"Telling." finished George, then both getting up to leave. Shortly after the twins left, Hermione was graced with Malfoy's presence. Ignoring him as he sat down.

"Silent treatment isn't the best choice to make right now." he whispered in her ear. She tried to keep quiet. Fighting the urge to retaliate. "I'm betting you won't be able to be silent for to long. You'll start to get annoyed and then finally you'll say something. Look what happened last time you used the silent treatment with me. You couldn't keep your mouth shut." he whispered in her ear again.

_Must stay silent. Can't let him hit a nerve. I will last longer this time. Oh shit. _she thought before he started whispering again. "You know, I can say many things while your giving me the silent treatment. Your so into not talking, that I'll say something that you'll normally object to, but you'll be to busy fighting to keep quiet."

_Urgh! I hate him to the extreme! I want to pull his eyes out, castrate him and feed him to a werewolf! I'll show him! I can to be quiet!_ "Hey, I got an idea, how about after the wedding reception at the honeymoon location, I show you that sex isn't an addiction. Then you'll change your mind about it and turn to me to give you pleasure." he whispered into her ear yet another time.

_What? _"What?" she asked looking at him with disgust.

A smirk on his face he answered, "Knew that would do it. Just shows that you can't give me the silent treatment for more than five minutes."

"Forget the silent treatment. What you said was inappropriate." she hissed at him under her breath.

"Is it? I never looked at it that way." he said and turned to the tables filled with guests in front of him.

"You never see anything in a normal way." she said doing the same.

"Who said I was normal?" he asked, watching the waiters and waitresses walk from guest to guest with a try of food.

"My point exactly." Hermione answered picking food off of a tray a waiter set in front of them.

"Are you saying I'm abnormal?" Malfoy asked picking his food off the tray to.

"Yes. Now shut up so I can eat." she stated and turned to the food on her plate.

* * *

Standing out on the dance floor stood the wedding party, waiting for Hermione and Malfoy to get up and join. Reluctantly Hermione did get up, followed by Malfoy after their mothers gave them a kind of glare. Once standing in the middle, the DJ said into a microphone:

"The Bride and Groom will start the evening beginning with a dance. This dance is only the bride and groom. This dance will be the first as Husband and Wife. Guests are welcome on the dance floor when the song is done."

Hermione looked up into Malfoy's eyes as the music started. Slowly they danced in circles.

"Don't think about it." he whispered.

"Think about what?" she asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about." he answered.

"No I don't. I'm thinking about how I'm going to get away from this and the future." she said looking at the guests as they smiled. "It's funny, most of them don't even know the truth."

"Huh?"

"Look at them. Smiling at us, they don't know. They don't know the truth." she said turning back to look at Malfoy's face.

"I know." he answered continuing to look at the guests as he and Hermione danced in circles.

"Will they ever know the truth?" she asked looking up at him.

He turned and looked down at her. He remained silent, the song coming to an end. Slowly they stopped dancing. "Someday they might." he answered.

Hermione made the mistake of smiling. In the background came the sounds of silverware on glass. She and Malfoy looked up at the guests, there in the back where Fred and George clinging on their glasses. Soon followed by everyone in the room doing the same. "I'm gonna kill them." Hermione said under her breath.

"Give them what they want." came Malfoy's reply. She looked at him with confusion before his lips found hers. Closing the gap between Malfoy lent down and kissed her. Hermione could hear the cheers of the guests and blushed lightly. The only time she had kissed Malfoy in public was at the church. And she was still embarrassed. "Give them what they want." Malfoy said again after they pulled away.

Later, after dancing sometime with her bridesmaids and guests Hermione made her way to the hallway outside the court. She caught a glimpse of Harry, Ron, Fred and George walk out, forcing her to follow. She walked down the hallway to the front door. "Hi boys." she said stepping between Harry and Ron just outside the hotel.

"Hey Mione." Harry answered with a smile.

"Was it that boring?" she asked looking at the boys.

"No, we just couldn't stand being in there anymore with any Malfoy or dark side member." Fred said looking at her with a slight smile.

"What Fred means is, it was fun, but it got boring." George corrected.

Eyebrow raised she said to them, "Well, starting a round of glass clinking wasn't fun for me."

"No but we did say we had a surprise when you smiled. And you did." Fred chuckled.

Shaking her head she turned to Ron. "Ron, are you going to talk to me?"

He turned away and started walking on down the street. She watched him go, hurt that her best friend continued to ignore her when she needed him. Sadly she walked into the hotel, behind her she heard Harry, Fred and George yell down the street at him. Back in the court she was greeted with pop music. On one side the adults sat and talked to one another, on the dance floor where almost every young adult dancing to the music. Carefully she weaved her way through the crowd. Her mission was to make it to her table and sit, but failed when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and found Ginny smiling at her. Hermione smiled back. "Hey Ginny."

"Hi. You where so busy that I never got to say congratulations." Ginny had to yell over the music.

"Congratulations on what? Dooms day? Come on Ginny, this is hell." Hermione smiled and yelled over the music.

"Yeah, but now you have a lifetime to put old Malfoy in hell." Ginny laughed.

Hermione cracked a smile and said, "But Malfoy has a lifetime to put me through hell to. And you know he will."

"Yeah, but your Hermione Granger. Wait, Hermione Malfoy." Ginny said correcting herself.

"I hate to say it Ginny, but that just doesn't sound good. I like Granger." Hermione said, another song starting. The crowd around them jumping and dancing even more.

"I know, I agree." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled again and turned to the stage. Her eyes growing big. Ginny turned to see what she was looking at. Laughing she turned to Hermione. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Pull his eyes out, castrate him and feed him to a werewolf. God this is going to be hell." Hermione said looking away from the stage and to the adults on the other side of the room. "If I don't kill him, his mother will. Look." Hermione pointed through the crowd at Narcissa. Ginny turned and looked at her to.

"Yeah, she's gonna kill him too." Ginny answered referring to the look Narcissa had on her face. One of pure disgust and anger. "Oh she's gonna kill him good."

"Yeah, but we got to get Malfoy off the stage before she does." Hermione said turning and starting to walk through the crowd to the stage.

"Why? Let her kill him." Ginny said pulling on Hermione's arm.

"Can't. If he doesn't live, I'll spend the rest of my life alone. And I don't want that. Course you know the rules to a pureblood marriage." Hermione answered.

"Yes. Fine, let's go get him." Ginny said walking forward and past Hermione to the stage.

"Malfoy get down!" Ginny yelled over the music at the man on the stage.

"Why should I listen to you Weaselbrat?" came Malfoy's drunken reply.

"Malfoy! Get down!" Ginny tried again.

"Um...no." and he continued with his activity.

Hermione walked up and stopped behind Ginny. "Draco Malfoy you get your ass off that stage now or I'll leave it to your mother and father to do it. And you know it would be a lot worse with them then it is with me!" she yelled over the music up to the stage.

"Let me be." He said and looked out over the crowd toward his mother who was about to kill the dead twice.

"Fine. Narcissa!" Hermione bellowed.

"On second thought, maybe leaving it them wouldn't be good." Malfoy said and hopped down off the stage.

**Hehe. Well another chapter written and posted! What do you think? Please review, or no update sooner than a week. I might just leave you sit and wait for months. Please. Coming up: Honeymoon and more surprises! Mess531y.**


	10. Honeymoon Blues

**A/N; Not to many people said anything on a sequel. Which is disappointing.**

Chapter 10: Honeymoon Blues

"You going to get off your ass and pack?"

"No."

"Why? We leave today."

"I know."

"Then pack!"

"I don't want to."

Now she was getting agitated. All day he had been sitting on his ass doing nothing, while she packed her bags. "Fine. You can stay here. I'll enjoy a nice quiet time alone." Hermione finished walking back to her room.

"I'll be there. _I'm_ not packing my bag." Malfoy said laying across his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Whatever." her voice echoed through the bathroom.

He turned and looked through the bathroom rolling his eyes. Why should he pack his own bag anyhow? Besides they where leaving tonight at 6:00 anyway. He had 3 hours. It wouldn't take him long to pack it, actually it wouldn't even waste a second of his life to pack. "Finney!" Malfoy yelled waiting for the house-elf to show it's face.

"Yes young master." squeaked the elf.

"Pack my bags. if you forget anything, there will be a _sever_ punishment." he said ignoring the elf's terrified face.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked after hearing his order.

"Packing my bags. You?" he asked looking up at the ceiling again.

"Why is Finney packing it and not you?" she asked, knowing the answer was outrageous.

"Because that's what she's here for." came his reply.

Glaring she turned to the house-elf and said to it, "Finney stop and leave. You can leave it to him."

Finney looked up at her then to Malfoy, who looked at Hermione with disapproval. "Sorry Miss, but Finney got orders from young master Draco. Finney has to follow his orders precisely." she squeaked.

"Finney, please leave. I need to speak with him. And when I'm done you can come back and finish your orders." Hermione said to her. Finney, confused, looked to Malfoy for orders. With a small movement of his hand, Finney left. Hermione turned back to him with a glare. "What are you doing?"

"I answered that already. Packing." he replied.

"Using Finney to pack for you is _not_ packing Malfoy." Hermione argued.

"Yes it is. I have my way and you have yours. Besides, what's the use if you don't put it to work?" Malfoy returned.

"They work because they're owned. They work because they have to. If they don't they get punished! Can't you see that they're more afraid of the punishment than the owner!" Hermione yelled.

"You don't understand. They get punished when they do something wrong. If they're so afraid of the punishment, then they need to do it right the first time."

"I might not understand, but I do understand this. A house-elf is a living, breathing, creature. Not vermin. And he who owns house-elves is in fact the vermin." Hermione stated, feeling the need to stand up for those that could not. "Now, tell Finney to go back to the kitchens and you're going to pack your own god damn bag."

He stared at her. She can't order him around. She can't tell him what to do. And she definitely can't call him vermin for owning house-elves. "And if I don't?"

"You don't want to know." she threatened.

"But I do."

"Do what I said Malfoy. Tell Finney to go to the kitchens. You are packing you own bag, and then we're leaving." Hermione said turning back to her room and walking in closing the door behind her.

Shortly afterward Finney walked back into his room to finish her orders. Malfoy looked at Hermione's closed bathroom door. "Finney go back to the kitchens, I'll pack my own bag." Confused, she did as she was told.

---------------------------

Hermione smiled, she was listening to all the racket coming from his room. She knew by the cussing and loud bangs that she had indeed got him to pack his own bag. "At this rate, I could have him following all my orders." she smiled to herself again. Finally turning back to her own packing. Again she heard a loud bang and a few choice words. _Let him suffer_, she thought to herself with another smile.

* * *

Down in the entrance hall Narcissa stood at the door with the two newly-weds standing in front of her. "Okay. When you're ready, take the port-key and you'll be on your way. I'll see you in a week and a half." she hugged the both of them and moved to stand out of their way.

Hermione looked at Malfoy, bent down, picked up her bag and Crookshanks kennel, and then waited for him to do the same. Soon after he did, holding the port-key along with his bag. "Well, I guess we should go." he said breaking the uncomfortable silence. Nodding, Hermione grabbed hold of the port-key, waited for the activation and land on solid ground again. She didn't have to wait long. She felt the jerk and the dizziness start and then land on a soft, squish floor.

"In my opinion, still one of the fastest ways to get somewhere." Malfoy stated, walking into the small living room. Hermione followed, watched him take in the tiny room and then turn to her. "What's this room?"

Shaking her head she answered, "It's a living room."

"Kind of small. So is the dining room." Malfoy said walking into the dining room situated on the west side of the living room.

"Malfoy, it's a villa. It will be kind of small. Not every thing has big elegant rooms in them." Hermione said letting Crookshanks out to stretch his legs.

"Well they should be. And did you have to bring the pig with hair?" he asked as Crookshanks causally walked out.

"Yes I had to bring him." Hermione answered going up a set of stairs that she guessed would lead her to a bedroom. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I don't like it. And it don't like me." Malfoy answered her walking in a large circle to avoid the cat.

"You guys will get to know each other." Hermione said putting her bag down by the bedroom door and walking out onto a medium sized balcony, fit with cushy chairs and a table

"I don't want to get to know it. I don't _like_ cats." Malfoy said following her.

"To bad. Crookshanks stays. Deal with it." Hermione said looking out at the sandy beach stretch. "Besides Malfoy, Crookshanks wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Draco." he corrected.

"Whatever."

"Not whatever. It's Draco. Not Malfoy."

"You'll always be Malfoy to me." she said watching his face.

"No it won't." he said stepping closer to her. "I can't call you Granger, and you can't call me Malfoy."

"Gee, you could have if my parents said I could keep it." she said blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Well you can't. And I can't."

"No, but I'm still a Granger."

"I know. But I'm not going to call you Granger, and you're not going to call me Malfoy." he said, inches from her lips.

"Fine. But don't you kiss me." Hermione said and walked back into the bedroom.

Scowling he followed her. "So I can't kiss you all week?"

"I never said that. Just don't kiss me now." she answered picking up Crookshanks.

"Can't try right now anyway." Malfoy said and walked down to the living room. Hermione smiled, scratched Crookshanks ear and walked back down to the living room too.

* * *

"I don't think so. You're sleeping on the couch." Hermione said walking out of the bathroom to see Malfoy, lounging on the bed, in his boxers.

"Why?"

"Because I said." she answered, setting her hands on her hips.

"Well the way I see it, is you don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me." she said watching her blush. "And we are married. And we are going to have to share a bed anyway. So why not start now?"

"Married or not, you are sleeping on the couch."

"Nope. This is part of marriage, you'll have to get use to it."

Annoyed, Hermione walked over to him and struggled to pull him off. "Get off the bed Malfoy!"

"Draco. And I'm not going to." smiling at her attempt to pull him off.

This time, she walked around to the other side, got on the bed and kneeled next to him, and tried to push him off instead. But still he didn't move. "Get off the bed!" she threatened, inches from his face.

Taking his chance, Malfoy lent up and kissed her. He felt her tense up, and decided to deepen the kiss. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. Slowly her tenseness left. Carefully he pushed her back onto the bed.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione pushed him off her and got off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I believe I was kissing you." he answered a little confused.

"Yes, I realize that, but you took it to far Malfoy."

"Draco." he corrected.

"Whatever. I told you I didn't want to weeks ago." Hermione said, her finger tips on her lips.

"Hermione, it was a kiss. Nothing more." he said sitting up.

"I know it was a kiss. But you wanted it to be more. I can't let it be more. I won't let it be more. And to keep you from doing it again, you're sleeping on the couch. You can object and complain all you want, but that is the final decision." she said holding back tears.

Standing up, he walked to the door. Just before leaving he said, "I'm sorry you feel that way. But we're going to have to go further sometime."

* * *

Malfoy woke up the next morning to pain in his neck and back. Groaning her struggled to sit up. Finding his wand he said a relieving charm and the pain disappeared. Standing, he walked into the kitchen, only to walk back out again due to the fact the Crookshanks was sitting on the floor in front of the refrigerator. "I _hate_ cats." he said to himself. Walking up the stairs to the bedroom he didn't get to sleep in, he found that the bed was empty. Curious, he walked to the open balcony door. There sitting in a chair was Hermione, sipping something from a cup. "Are you going to spend all morning out here day-dreaming?" he asked taking a seat in the other chair.

"Morning." she said instead.

"Yeah, for you. I woke up with pain in my back and neck." he grumbled.

"That's not my problem." she said setting her cup on the table next to her.

"Well that damn cat of yours is blocking the path to the refrigerator." he stated, his stomach grumbling for it's morning meal.

"Move him out of the way then." she said standing and walking back into the bedroom.

"I would, but I told you already, _I don't like cats_." he said following her.

"And I told you, _he wouldn't hurt a fly._" she said grabbing a change of clothes and going into the bathroom.

"I'm sure he wouldn't." Malfoy replied sarcastically.

"Just move him out of the way." Hermione said closing and locking the door behind her.

Rolling his eyes he walked back down to the kitchen. Crookshanks licking himself in front of the refrigerator. Malfoy walked toward him and moved to try Hermione's way. Crookshanks stopped and looked at him, some sort of glare on his pinched face. Giving up, Malfoy backed away, grabbed a chair from the dinning room and sat down in it.

Hermione came down to the kitchen to Malfoy sitting in a chair and Crookshanks on the floor in front of the refrigerator as Malfoy had said. An obvious glaring contest between the two of them. "Oh for heaven's sake." Hermione said stepping forward and picking up the cat. "Grow up Malfoy." she said letting Crookshanks down in the living room.

"Its Draco. And I swear that cat could and would hurt a fly." he said finally able to get to the fridge.

"Its just a cat. He wouldn't hurt you." Hermione reassured him.

"I don't like cats." he stated.

"I know. But they wouldn't hurt,"

"_A fly._" Malfoy finished for her.

Glaring at him she grabbed the eggs off the shelf in the refrigerator and went to work on breakfast. Muttering things to herself as she cooked.

---------------------------

Sitting down to bacon and eggs, Hermione began questioning things about the man sitting in front of her. After giving it some thought she asked, "Why do you hate cats?"

He looked up at her. "I don't want to talk about it." he answered.

Nodding she turned back to her plate. Another question running through her mind. "_Draco_, if at first you hate me, and then some how like me, then what is it you're thinking when it comes to how you feel about me?" she asked, careful to word her question right.

Confused he looked at her. "I don't understand." he answered.

"When it comes to me, now that I'm in your life forever, what do you think? What do you think of me?" she asked, trying to word it for him to understand. Instead of answering, he sat dumbfounded. Giving up, she said, "Never mind."

**Review. Sorry for spelling and grammatical errors. You don't need to correct me. I'll find them when I'm reading this on the internet. Mess531y.**


	11. On the Beach

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**A/N: OMG IT'S AN UPDATE! ARENT YOU JUST SO PROUD OF ME?!!!! And I agree, there does need to be more romance, don't worry, I'm trying. Get this, in my story, Draco hates cats, but in real life, the author herself hates cats, and spiders. Gee, there is so much more information I could tell you, but that would be a lot. Anyway, I guess I could write another chapter, although, I don't think I should. In my story Hermione's birthday is in August, and now I know that her real birthday is on September 19th, but I am going to leave her birthday in August, so, yeah, thought you should know. Oh, and I haven't updated because I just didn't want to write, so no it wasn't Writer's Block. OK maybe it was a little bit of Writer's Block, that and I was busy having sex with my boyfriend. LOL**

Chapter 11: On the Beach

He watched as Hermione came down the stairs dressed in her bathing suit, carrying a beach bag on her arm. Already knowing where she was going, he decided to ask anyway. "Where are you going?"

"Out to the beach." she answered, pulling her head out of the refrigerator, food and drinks in her arms.

Putting the _Daily Prophet_ down, he got up from his chair at the dining table, and went into the kitchen. "You're going to the beach, and you didn't even think about asking me if I wanted to come along? Gee, I feel the love." he said, leaning on the kitchen counter.

Hermione turned around and looked at him, "Alright, _Draco would you like to come with me to the beach?_" she asked sarcastically.

"No." he answered.

"See, that's why I didn't ask. I knew you wouldn't have wanted to come anyway." she said, putting the food and drinks she took from the refrigerator into her beach bag.

"That doesn't mean anything." he objected. "I would have come with you, if you had asked."

Turning and looking at him, she noted, "I did ask, and you said no."

Leaning against the counter, he watched her put things into her beach bag. After putting everything in her bag, she turned and looked at him, "if you need me, I'll be out on the beach. As if it wasn't already obvious." And she walked out the door.

He watched as she walked down the beach stretch in front of the villa, putting a towel down on the sand, rubbing sun-tan lotion onto her already tanned skin, the sun beating down on her as she lay on the towel in her bathing suit. He had to admit, she did have a great body, and with her in her bathing suit was a plus.

10 minutes later he had a change of mind, he too walked down the beach stretch in his swim trunks and towel. When he reached Hermione he noticed that her eyes were closed, a sly smile spread across his face as an idea came to mind. He went to the waters edge and gathered some water in a small bowl she had sitting next to her. Quietly he walked back to where she lay stretched out on the beach towel, just about to dump the cold ocean water on her, "don't even think about it." She said her eyes still closed. He said nothing. "Malfoy if you dare dump that on me, I swear on your existence I will hurt you."

Smiling he dumped it on her anyway.

Sitting up, she yelled "what the hell did I just say Malfoy!?"

Laughing he said "it's Draco, and I couldn't not do it."

Standing up she raced after him as he ran away. "God damn it Malfoy I'm going to castrate you!"

As she came closer to him, he picked her up over his shoulder and walked into the water. "For the last time Hermione, it's Draco." And he dropped her in. "besides, if you castrate me, how are we going to have sex?"

Resurfacing she answered, "We're not, I'm never having sex with you." She noticed that he has been standing over her and still was, easy enough for her to trip him. Smiling she swung her leg out and knocked him over into the water. When he can to the surface again she jumped on top of him, sending him under again.

When he was able to knock him off his back he turned to where she was, "we have to have sex. Remember? We have to have an heir." He said to her before pulling her legs out from under her, sending her under the surface again.

He waited as she came back up. "And you don't have a choice."

She stared at him. Knowing he had a point she turned back toward the beach and headed back to the towel.

Watching her head back, he kind of felt sorry for what he had done to her. He watched as she lay back down on the towel. Feeling the breeze on his wet body sent chills down his back. Malfoy decided it was probably time to head back, so he started toward the spot where Hermione lay on her back eyes closed.

Lying back down on the towel, he put his head on his hand, looking down at Hermione. Wondering what she was thinking about. The smell of the ocean water and sun-tan lotion on her soft skin. Sensing him staring at her she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "What?"

Instead of answering her he bent down and kissed her. Deepening it as he rested his other hand on her stomach.

Knowing she should break it off, she couldn't help but kiss him back. She brought her arm up and around the back of his neck as he used his tongue to ask for entrance to her own. She felt his hand slowly move up her torso to her top. Knowing that was far enough she pulled back, looking up into his eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips one last time before asking, "Do you want to go back in?"

Smiling gently she answered, "Ok."

**I know its short but I had to get something up and it's so hard to write now seeing I haven't written anything in how long? This is getting so hard. Anyway, please review. I think it's cheesy, you tell me what you think. Mess531y.**


End file.
